


Phantom king

by Jasonhoran



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: Dan escaped the thermos taking his revenge on Danny by killing his friends and family, but Danny took his revenge. After the battle Danny was taken by the G.I.W and experimented on. but now he has escaped, and he is angry. ( Danny phantom, young justice, teen titans crossover)





	1. amity park horror

His entire body hurt, green and red blood dripping from his mouth, burns covering his torso arms and back. His black Danny Phantom shirt was in tatters around him.  
His family was gone, his friends were gone as well. Everyone he cared about was dead, Amity Park was crumbling and Dan floats above him, the manifestation of everything he hates and the cause of all of this.   
“You've lost, I took everything from you and now you will become me.”  
He grins.   
“What are you going to do now Danny-boy I’m inevitable just accept it.” he kicks Danny across the face splitting his lip. He closes his eyes tightly and Dan scoffs.   
“Are you going to cry Danny, how pitiful.” Danny's eyes open no longer green but a blood red.  
Dan opens his mouth a ghostly wail knocking the teen back and Danny forces himself to his feet knocking the blast Dan throws at him from the air as if they were nothing.   
“You shouldn't be this strong, not without Plasmius.” Dan says confused as a wail slams into him knocking him from the air, ice forming up from the ground trapping his legs in place   
“Even if I become like you, you'll still be dead.” he says darkly making Dan grin.  
“I win” he says before a look of fear overtakes him as a ghostly wail slams into him, danny forcing everything he has left into it Dan screams as the wail tore through him and the world around him seems to shake from the power of it. His entire being rips apart down to his very core leaving nothing behind. Except for a gory mess and Danny collapses into the crater blood pouring from his mouth as vans approach. The ruins of his beloved home is the last thing he sees as he falls unconscious his form reverting to Danny Fenton.


	2. arkam prison blues.

Failure after failure after failure, the Guys in White had failed toо many times so the government shut them down, to fund more worthwhile projects and all of its assets where split between other government agencies.  
Its prisoners sent to prisons built for super powered beings, split up according to the threat level assigned to them, the tech the G.I.W. built into cells miniaturized into bands that cost much less to produce, but unknown to them where far less effective.  
This was the reason Arkham Asylum received a new prisoner wearing seven metal bands different from the power inhibitors placed on the metahuman prisoners.  
The new prisoner is tall, well over 6 feet, and with messy long black hair covering his face.  
But that wasn't what made him stand out, what interested everyone is how even with the bands he still manages to use his powers.  
Danny walks into the cafeteria but he stops walking and gasps when a guard shoves his shoulder resulting in him freezing the guard’s arm and shattering it. The bands on him exploding as he grabs the injured man and lifts him into the air by his throat. Guards rushing him and slamming strange energy batons against him, green electricity flooding his body until he collapses.  
Weeks later when the black haired youth who refuses to let himself be touched returns from solitary the number of bands has doubled, even the guards avoided touching his directly after what he did to the last guy. The first person who approached him was Killer Moth.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny sits at a table eating when someone sits next to him with a heavy thud.  
“How old are you kid?” The newcomer asks.  
“18.” Is his short reply.  
“How would you feel about dating my daughter?”  
“Does this daughter look anything like you.” He asks afraid of the answer.  
“Of course she's the spitting image of her old man.” he exclaims happily.  
Danny looks for a way to escape this horrifying conversation when he hears the metal gate being opened.  
“She's finally out of solitary...’’ One of the inmates call out when a blue skinned bald girl walks in wearing bands similar to the ones Danny wears, and his eyes widen as he sees someone he recognises from home for the first time in years.  
The guards shove her into the room closing the gates behind her. Danny ran his hand through his unkempt hair pushing it out of his face revealing cold blue eyes.  
“Ember. “ He calls out, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. She turns towards him her eyes widening when she sees him.  
“Babypop?” The corners of halfas mouth quirks up at the familiar nickname as she moves across the room. He moved away from Killer Moth  
“We thought they killed you. You were never seen inside the facility and no one saw you on the outside or in the zone.” She hugs him and he freezes up, not wanting to hurt her but wanting this to end.  
“They wouldn't go that far. I was their favorite test subject, kept away from the rest. The farthest they ever went was vivisection.” She pushes him back and stairs up at him.  
“They cut you open?” The ghost diva questioned.  
“I healed” He shrugs. “Did you just get here?”  
“No, i've been in solitary for the past month.”  
“What did you do ember?”  
“I sang for the guards, they enjoyed it so much they were helping me escape.”  
“Didn’t work, did it?” He asked cheekily. Her cheeks turn green.  
“No it didn't, it just got me this.” She gestures to a collar around her neck.  
“Damn thing restricts my beautiful voice.”  
“How many people can you control at once Ember?”  
“Get these damn things off of me and i’ll influence them all” Danny grins.  
“Then give me a month and we’ll sing together.”  
“Ya got a plan babypop, I'm down for anything to get out.”  
“Maybe you should try hard to stay in my good graces.” She blushes at his new voice.  
“Puberty hit you like a bus kid, it's a nice change.”  
The month passes quickly with Danny keeping a low profile as his power adapts passed what the bracelets can contain.  
“Follow me.” He says to Ember grabbing his tray walking over and sitting across from Harley Quinn and the Joker. The Joker looked at him appraisingly,  
“You're either incredibly stupid or incredibly ignorant ”  
“I just figured it would be good to warn someone about what's about to happen: I'm going to break everyone in this room out, destroy the power dampeners and while the Justice League hunts you down I'm going to fly away scott free, a Phantom in the wind.” The halfa’s eyes glow green at the end and the Joker smiles widely throwing his head back and laughing as Harley stairs at them wide eyed.  
“Let out the worst so the smallfry can slip away? Smart! I like you kid.” He stands up grabbing his fork.  
“Well let’s escape.”  
He stabs it into a mans throat causing all the guards to aim at him, “Time to shine” he says laughing.  
Danny stands up as two rings form around his waist and sparks fly from the dampeners. As they slowly spread, blowing said dampers apart, the halfa’s hair erupts into a white inferno and his eyes turn toxic green. He puts his palm out, freezing the dampers on the only other ghost and disabling them.  
Ember grins, as her hair ignites, materializing her guitar into her hands and she strums it blowing apart everyones powerdampners and sending them into a rage.  
“You did good kid.” The rock star of the Ghost Zone commented.  
“So did you but it's time for the encore.” He opened his mouth and released his Ghostly Wail, blowing apart half of the prison and carving a cone into the ground. Joker comes behind Danny and pats him on the shoulder.  
“You did good kid.” Harley kissed his cheek and followed after her puddin.  
Danny takes into the air turning invisible and flies away from the warzone of a prison and towards Gotham. He searches the city until he finds a large clothing store. He throws the door open forming a green flame  
“Everyone out!” He warns and everyone rushes to escape him, including the employee whom he stopped in the last moment..  
“Not you.” He lets go and starts to strip.  
“Bring me some clothes.” He tells the red faced girl who nods and hurries to do that. He starts to press clothes to his chest to see the colors reversing.  
“This is strange.” Danny mutters to himself, pulling on a pair of white cargo pants watching them turn black. He grabbed a pair of high laced white combat boots, black tread watching it switch followed by a white shirt and a white over coat. “You can go now.” When Danny said that the employee ran out through the door as soon as possible. He walked through the alleyways pulling the hood up over his head.  
“Stop criminal.” He grins, turning to see an orange skin girl.  
“I was hoping someone would find me. So what's a Titan doing in Gotham?” He asks.  
“The man of bats asked for our assistance with the escaped prisoners.” The girl naively answers.  
“So where are the rest of your team?”  
“We have split up, please come quietly.”  
“Sorry, I just got out. Ain't going back.” When she heard that she flies at him and he flips over her, kicking her into the ground and landing sitting on her stomach.  
“So what's your favorite color?”  
She growls, “DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!” She grabbed his arms and flips him over straddling him and pinning them above his head. He tries to pull his hands free finding himself weaker than he had been at the end of his hero career. He slams his head foreward headbutting her, she drops his hands and he sinks into the ground, his head feeling like it has been split in two.  
“Encore! Encore! Encore!” He looks down the street to see Ember standing on a car playing guitar to a hypnotized crowd, her hair growing. He lands across the street sitting on a car hood. “GO burn this town down.” The ghostly singer orders.  
“Ember! Ember! Ember!...” They chant as the hypnotized people start a riot. Danny claps for her. And she turns to him.  
“You left before I could say thank you.”  
Danny grins at her. “What did you have in mind?”  
She smiles glancing at his lap.  
“I can think of a few things.”she says seductively.  
“Aren't you dating Skulker?” He asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Not anymore, he's just a pile of snot in armor I haven't been fucked in decades.” She pulls him into a kiss.  
“And you have energy to burn.”  
“I’m convinced.” She grabs the front of his shirt leading him into a nearby building.  
Danny pulls her into a passion filled kiss and she rips his shirt apart revealing a very faint ‘Y’ scar. She runs her hand up his muscled back feeling faint burn scars from sneak attacks as he tenses under her touch. Ember pushes him back onto the bed and pulls off her shirt freeing her breasts as he shrugs off his jacket. She straddles him and they meet in the middle kissing again and his hands find her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth.  
She pulls away standing over him unbuckling her pants, pulling them and her underwear down revealing a blue flame between the apex of her thighs. He chuckles to himself,  
”What's the matter, dipstick, afraid of a little fire?” He phases through his pants kicking them off of the bed  
“That's more like it.” She says.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------- (AN:I do not write sex scenes)  
Hours later the entire apartment lies in ruins, blue and white flames mixing in some areas.  
“Wow.” Ember says breathlessly.  
“Yeah.” Danny agrees.  
They hear the door open and Danny stands quickly putting his pants on. The door is pushed open and in walks a girl in an orange jumpsuit who he recognizes from Arkham. “Catwoman, this is your apartment?” Danny asks as Selina looks around.  
“I don't want to know. I'm going to shut this door and in ten minutes you better be gone.” She slams the door.  
Danny turns around to see Ember already dressed.  
“That was fun, let's do it again sometime.” She pulls him into a kiss before flying away. Danny pulls on his shoes and jacket flying out not wanting to face a pissed off Selena Kyle. He takes off in the direction of Jump City, California. It seemed like a fun place to settle down, especially with the Titans their.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had been mulling over it since he had been transferred, but now was a better time than ever he lands near a payphone and dials in a number listening to it ring.  
“Vlad masters speaking. Who would this be?”  
Danny stays silent silent. “I’m hanging up.”  
“Vlad it’s Danny.”  
“Little badger? I was so worried for you. It's good to hear your voice.” Danny smiles softly.  
“Yea, I know the feeling. Can you meet me in Jump City tomorrow? We need to talk.” Danny hung up before he gave Vlad a chance to answer and took off into the air to continue his flight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walks through the city, memorising its layout, when Starfire crashes into him. He groans, his human form couldn't take a hit like that without feeling it. He sits up slowly  
“Watch out for falling Titans.” Danny half joкed half grumbled, he would be covered in a giant bruise from that hit.  
Danny watches the fight as the Titans finish off Cinderblock. Starfire rushes back over to him followed by the titans and they see a giant purple mark across his chest.  
“Oh, I am so sorry.” Starfire hangs her head.  
“It's fine.” Danny says not wanting to cause a scene. “Nothing's broken.” ‘Hopefully.’ He adds in his head.  
He stood up, “I was hit harder than that in high school.”  
Cyborg wraps his arm around his shoulder. “It would make Star feel better if we could buy you lunch.” Danny tenses up as Starfire nods teary eyed proving her friend right.  
“I'm not hung-” His stomach rumbles loudly, interrupting him, causing Cyborg to laugh.  
“Just let us buy you some lunch.”  
Danny sighs, “Fine”  
Danny is led into a pizza place where he and the Teen Titans sit in a booth, the young heroes sitting around him,  
”Ok let's get one Tofu Pizza.” Beast Boy says and Cyborg slams his hands into the table, ”I am not eating that trash, were gonna get a large 3-Meat Pizza.”  
“Dude I've been all of those animals, I won't eat them!”  
‘Just like Sam and Tucker.’ Danny thinks sadly before slamming his face into the table. “If we don't get food soon I may eat you.” He grumbles darkly. Beast Boy stares at him eyes wide while Raven chuckles from beside him, “Funny.”  
“Just order one of each.” Danny grumbles  
Cyborg and Beastboy look at each other and nod, placing an order. The pizza is delivered by a nervous teenager and Danny grabs a slice of each.  
“Will you be my friend Danny?” Starfire asks.  
Danny looks up at her and replies, ”I don't see why not.”  
She smiles happily. “Thank you new friend Danny, let us toast with the yellow drinks” She hands him a bottle of mustard and he stares at it.  
“I'd rather not, you can drink both I’ll be fine with pizza.” He says handing it back to her. Danny had eaten 6 slices of pizza when he gasps a blue mist leaving his mouth.  
“My ride's here.” He says standing up.  
“It was nice meeting you friend Danny.” Starfire calls.  
“Yea dude we should totally hang out.” Beastboy adds.  
“Later.” Danny says walking out the door and climbing into Vlad's limo.  
“Hello little badger.” He nods and his driver who starts driving.”It's good to see you Vlad.”  
“It's good to see you too. I've heard that you've had a hectic few days.” Danny nods.  
“Escaped prison, fucked Ember, met superheroes, this was the second craziest weekend of my life”  
Vlad clears his throat, “Yes I had heard of the escape, you released hundreds of criminals, I’m almost proud.” He smiles softly. Danny looks at him and can see the years had not been kind, he had seemed to age ten since danny last saw him.  
Vlad hands Danny a briefcase.  
“Inside you will find all of the things I salvaged from your home and a card containing all of the funds I made off of your parents inventions, they belong rightfully to you.”  
“You sold my parents inventions?”  
“No, I'm in the energy business now, we convert ecto-energy into electricity.”  
“Later Vlad.” he says opening the door.  
“Just keep in touch ok Daniel?”  
“Yea, sure.” He closes the door walking off into an alleyway and transforms flying off.  
____________________________________________________________  
Danny sits in a metal chair deep underground, he had found one of Slade's bases. ”This is the part I hate." He says, turning his hand intangible and phasing it into his chest pulling out a green skull ring on a chain.  
“Tomorrow, I greet the Titans. This is going to be so much fun.” He grins, sharp teeth and glowing green eyes visible in the darkness.


	3. Familiar eyes and new freinds

Danny slammed Fright Knight’s head into the castle wall, his hand wrapped around the front of the knight’s helmet, almost crushing it,   
“Where's my crown?”   
“I will kill you.” Fright Knight snarls reaching for her sword but before she can draw it, Danny throws her across the room.  
“As your king I command you to tell me!” His voice echoes with power as Fright Knight is forced to kneel.   
“You may claim to serve Pariah but I am your rightful king. I defeated Pariah and took the relics from him. Now tell me where is my crown.” Danny commands and Fright Knight bows her head against her own will.  
“Y-yes my master.” she grits out, “Clockwork has the crown.”   
“Good, now guard my castle for me, and alert me if your old master awakes.” He says mockingly before taking off into the ghost zone, his legs turning into a tail as he picks up speed.  
Danny lands in Clockwork’s tower finding him waiting, “Right on time Daniel. It is always so nice when you visit.” He says shifting into an old man,   
“Here Daniel.”  
He says holding out the flaming crown, Danny grabs it and Clockwork waves his staff changing the image on the screen,   
“I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but you have places to be, I understand.” Danny shakes his head at Clockwork’s behavior and flies off into the portal, appearing in a clothing store grinning at the shirt he finds on display, a white shirt with a danny phantom symbol on the chest he pulls off his jacket pulling on the shirt its colors inverting. He pulls on his jacket slides the crown into his pocket zaps the camera and transforms back into his human form walking outside whistling to himself when suddenly a green skinned teen in a purple outfit is thrown into him.  
“Ooofff sorry… Danny?!” Beast Boy says in surprise when he notices who he had hit. “We keep running into each other.” He groans as he forces himself to sit up pushing Beastboy away standing up and towering over him.   
“So unfair.” Beastboy mutters staring up at him.   
“Isn't there something you should be doing, I'd wager something threw you over here.”   
Beast Boy's eyes widen as he jumps to his feet, “Latter Danny.” He calls over his shoulder transforming into a cheetah and runs back towards the sounds of battle in the distance.   
Danny chuckles and flies into the air landing on a skyscraper staring down at the Hive Five battling the Teen Titans and being beaten. His body transforms and he jumps down landing in between the two groups of super-humans, cracking the street and throwing up a cloud of dust. Both teams stare at him unsure which side he is on,  
“I'm on your side right now.” He tells the Five turning towards the Titans They blink when Jinx's hands glow and she aims at the Titans.  
“Five we have backup now so let's use it.”  
They attack again with Starfire staring at him,   
“You look familiar.”   
He fires an ectoblast at her knowing she would dodge it and he backbends dodging a starbolt and grinning.  
“We met in an alleyway a few days ago, you straddled me and then I headbutted you.”   
”Got a boyfriend?”  
“He's over there.” She gestures to Robin dodging a fist.   
“Robin’s your guy?” Danny asks.  
She nods happily,   
“Got it, no more flirting.” He nods to himself before rushing at her, slamming the alien girl through the frame of a building, phasing out as it collapses on top of her.   
He turns tangible besides Jinx.   
“Their heavy hitter is down for now pinky, go back up your team, I’ll play with Raven now.” He says taking a few deep breaths  
“Pinky?!?” She asks glaring at him.   
“Just go, I'm helping your team so put up with me for a little while.”   
“Fine but this isn't over.” She says giving him a pointed look and moving away leaving Danny and Raven alone.  
Raven stairs at him.  
“What are you?” She asks and he grins at her baring his sharp canines..   
“Something you've never seen before.” He throws a green beam at her which she blocks with a black shield,   
“Very Interesting.” He comments while throwing another blast far stronger than the previous one only to be blocked again by her with little effort.  
“You are very strong.” He puts his hands together forming a ball of green fire launching it at her then following it up with a blast of ice. The fire cracks her shield and the ice freezes over it.   
Danny flies forward punching through the shield and grabbing the front of her cloak. He grins at her and she stares from under her hood, unsure of what this being would do next. Danny looks surprised as he looks into her purple eyes, he drops her and flies down to the Hive Five,  
“Let’s fall back.”   
Jinx stairs at him incredulously,   
“But were winning!”   
“Just listen to me, we've won this battle so let's go.” The pink haired girl screams in frustration.   
“Fine. Hive Five retreat.” Danny grabs her hand and phases both of them through the street.  
____________________________________________________________  
Danny stands in the bathroom of the Hive’s current safehouse, he hadn't taken much time to take in his appearance but now that he was looking at himself with his hair held back with one hand he could see so much of dan in himself. He should have expected it but it still caught him off guard, having to look at the man who killed everyone that he loved every time he looked in a mirror would take some getting used to, luckily his skin hadn't turned blue. He splashes water on his face wiping it off and walking out of the bathroom to see a elderly man with a partially mechanical face  
. “Hello, am I right to assume you are the one that helped the Five toy with the Titans?” The person asks.  
“I'm the one who helped bail them out, now was their something you want from me? Or is this a social call, want to have tea and braid each others hair?” Danny says sarcastically.  
The Hive stare at him eyes wide, they had so much respect for Brother Blood that for someone to speak to him so disrespectfully was not allowed. But Brother Blood just laughed,  
“You are right, I wanted to offer you a place in my recently reopened school, to help you hone your abilities after so much time in captivity.”  
“So you know me, let me take a guess at what's really going on. Your school has failed in the past so the first moderately powerful teen you see is a chance to put it back into a good light, if I can fight the Titans before your training no matter what I do your in the clear. If I succeed you take credit and if I fail you toss me to the curb?”   
Jinx's hands glow and the Hive prepare to make him show respect when Brother Blood starts to laugh.   
“That is exactly right young..?” Brother Blood pauses, not knowing Danny’s name.  
“You can call me Phantom.” Danny says.  
“Young Phantom, you are a very bright young man indeed, I’m sure my Hive Academy would be lucky to have you, so give me two months. If I don't live up to my promise then you can leave, no strings attached. Do you accept?”   
“Two months? Long enough to write me off or to use me as a stepping stone? Fine, I’ll play your little game.”   
“Good, I will send someone to collect you.” He turns looks towards the others, ”Five, you will be attending as well. I have been reviewing your past failures and I am very disappointed, it seems you have not taken to your lessons. you will be attending a finishing course of sorts. As for now you are dismissed.”   
The screen goes dark and the Hive Five stare,   
“You heard the man.” Danny says, bringing them out of their stupor,  
“Hive move out, let's get packing. Let’s not keep Brother Blood waiting.” They rush off towards their rooms leaving Danny alone once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny floated in the center of endless darkness, “You failed us Danny!” A group of voices calls out.   
“Who are you?” The halfa demands.  
“You failed us and you don't even remember!” The voices acuse angrily.  
“You killed your family Danny, we loved you and you killed us all!.”   
Danny's family, Sam and Tucker appear from the darkness surrounding him.   
“But what else could we expect from a ghost.” She says the last word with so much venom in her voice. Something pulls them back into the shadows and blood curdling screams echo out.   
“Danny stop! Please.” “Son don’t.” “Little brother!”  
He wakes up screaming drenched in sweat  
“Damn it.” He groans pushing damp hair out of his eyes. Danny sighs, knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep. He pushes his blanket away and climbs out of bed, planning to have a shower before breakfast.  
Danny puts on his jacket and transforms, walking into the hallway towards the cafeteria. He grabs a plate and sits at an empty table. If he got nothing else out of this at least he had good food. He eats quickly and heads towards his first class. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his schedule, he read his first period,   
“Combat training first thing? They don't take things easy here.”   
He walks towards his class when someone with super strength bumps his shoulder causing Danny to reach out of reflex and slam him into the wall, phasing him partly through the wall, trapping him there.  
“Do not touch me.” He growls out, turning away from the struggling teen, everyone in the hall moves out of his way as he walks. Danny goes into the training hall to see a room with a deep rectangle indentation in the center, with enough room for people to observe on each side and yellow octagonal disks plating the wall. He looks up to see Brother Blood standing in a glass box placed into the wall, overlooking the room.   
“Hello students, welcome to your first day in the newly reopened Hive Academy. I will be assessing your abilities myself today.” He presses a button and a screen emerges showing a list of names and causing golden cyclones to emerge from the ground.   
“The order is on the board, let the test begin.”   
Danny watch as the students fight the robots with the pieces of metal using numbers to wear down the students until they either submitted or were unable to fight on. Danny grins when his turn comes up.   
He stands up, stretching before jumping into the pit completely bypassing the stairs,   
”So your plan is to use numbers to see our strengths and weaknesses, attack over and over to get a read on our abilities? I suppose I should respond in kind.” His body started to glow, splitting into five of him with four standing in front of the original, “If you all take out a few hundred we can win.” They nodded and charged forward, tearing into the cybots.  
Danny looked down as part of a cybot lands by his foot,  
“They look like Cyborg.” He mutters to himself, “I wonder…” He rips off the robots forearm and phases his hand into it grinning as it opens up into a cannon, “This could be useful.” He says pulling off the casing and tinkering with it  
He feels one of his duplicates re-fuse with him, as he connects the last wire pressing it into his skin the canon lighting up green, he grins,  
“Duck!” He calls out and his duplicates sink to their knees as he fires a blast of blue energy mixed with ectoplasm the blaster amplifying his normal blasts without excess energy.  
He swings his arm in a wide arc cutting down the cybots in front of him. laughing at the toy he had created when it starts to spark,   
“No, no, no.” He mutters as it explodes throwing him into a wall , scorching his arm and forcing his duplicates to recombine into him. He looks up to see the rest of the students staring down at him over the ledge, He spits red and green blood onto the ground and looks up at Brother Blood.  
“I think I’m done.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walks down the hall with his arm wrapped in bandages. He had missed the first part of his next class due to being in the infirmary, he had to explain that his abilities led to a lower temperature and a near nonexistent heartbeat.   
But this all might be worth it, he could see how training would help him. The years in a cell had dulled his skills, worked against what he had learned in battle. He needed to improve, he couldn't rely on raw power forever. He had gotten lucky with the Titans, they had underestimated him which was their mistake.   
He had started working on his mind in Arkham but the prison only had a limited number off books, he would strengthen his mind alongside his body, maybe even rebuild some of his parents old inventions. His parents were geniuses but they were single minded, all of their inventions were geared towards ghost hunting but he could build a life for himself on the ecto converter alone.   
“Ok now to find the library.” He murmurs to himself before turning invisible and flying down the hallway “This is a big building.” He says to himself while turning tangible. And taking a few deep breaths.   
“Damn I’m out of shape.” He looks around seeing Jinx reading a book, “Ah pinky, nice to see you.” He says walking towards her.  
She slams the book down and uses her powers to launch chairs at him. He turns intangeble letting the chairs pass through him.   
“Not a fan of the nickname?” He asks her.   
“No you bastard, don't call me ‘pinky’.” She yells, launching himself over the table at him her hands glowing pink, the magic allowing her to strike him catching him off guard and causing him to trip over one of the chairs reaching out and pulling her down with him.  
“I got you now you bastard.” She grins sitting on his stomach.   
He looks down at her, “You know I didn’t think a villain would wear such girly panties.”   
She looks down, pushing her skirt down blocking his view. “I will kill you.” She says darkly causing to Danny chuckle as he phases into the floor.  
“You're a little late.” He says. As his hands fly through the floor grabbing her and pulling her down trapping her in the floor before flying into the library landing and straightening his coat.  
“You sit tight while I go and do some studying.” Danny taunts.  
“Grahhh!” She screams lashing out, sending books flying everywhere causing him to duck.  
”No wonder they called you back.” He says coldly.  
“I've been a villain for all of a week and have already showed up your entire team, embarrassed the Titans, and gained the headmaster's favor, maybe you should be a hero because you're definitely not a villain.” The halfa turns walking towards the rows of books, knowing he had won this argument and moving into said rows. “Now this is promising.” He says looking around.   
...  
Danny closed the book he was reading and walked towards the librarian. “I want to check out this book.” He says and she nods scanning it.   
“Bring it back when you're done.” The lady says coldly.  
He nods and starts walking towards the door when he hears Jinx who was still in the floor,   
“Please let me out, I have to pee.” She begs him embarrassed, “I’ve been stuck here for hours.”   
He sighs nudging her with his foot letting her drop through the floor to the hall bellow and rush towards the girls bathroom.   
He walks towards the door when he hears a tone from the ceiling.  
“I'll never get over what the bell at a nice school sounds like.” He says, “No wonder these places breed greatness.” He laughs at his own joke walking out of the library.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Danny grabs a tray off the line sitting at an empty table, he looks down at his tray noticing his hair not falling forward. His flaming hair was an interesting addition to his ghostly form he runs his hands through it but the fire doesn't burn him.   
“Strange.” He mutters, “How did he get it into a ponytail, how does Ember…” He pauses, “Ember probably showed him… Didn't they date?”   
He groans,   
“Fuck I’m not hungry anymore.”   
He stands up and walks towards the door when he hears someone yell his name from across the hallway. He turns around eyes flashing red to see Mammoth. “You gonna eat that?” He asks pointing at his tray. He chuckles his eyes turning green.   
“Help yourself.” He says turning and leaving the room.   
Mammoth smiles dumbly. “He seems nice.”  
In a different part of the school Brother Blood stands in front of a middle aged woman. In her hand she holds a vial of red and green blood.   
“This is the most amazing substance I’ve ever seen.” She says excitedly.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it before but from what I've found from my preliminary studies this may be the key to upgrading your body.” She exclaims excitedly.   
“Are you sure?” The man asks.  
She nods, “You saw the cannon, and that was only after minutes of tinkering by a child.”   
Brother Blood grins, “Do what you can with the amount we have, and come to me if you need more.”   
“Yes Brother Blood.” She says and Blood walks out of the room.  
“You were a good find Phantom, hopefully we can work out something civil I would hate to have to hurt one of my students.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stands in front of Danny “You said you loved me!” Sam yells with a pained voice.  
“I did! I still do!” He said, taking a step towards her but she took a step back in fear.   
“Then why did you kill me?” She asked as her skin started to split open a pool of blood formed on the floor around her.   
“N-no that wasn’t me. It was Dan.” he argues.   
“But danny you are Dan, there's no denying it. You’re turning into him.” Sam replied   
“I… I’m not, I won't!” Danny said in a panic  
“I can't believe I loved you.” She said softly as she was engulfed in green flames and turning to ash. He lunged forward in hopes to save her but he woke up screaming her name. His hair blocks his face as he buried his head in his hands.  
“I miss you enough without the dreams, Sam” he said in sadness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny transforms, walking out his door. His body was recovering finally and now he was beginning to dream again, the trade off wasn't a fair one but when has life ever been fair to him? He grabbed a plate of high protein food and a couple high metabolism energy bars and walks towards an empty table. He had been extremely hungry due to him actually exerting more energy than what was needed to survive and it was starting to grow bothersome. He starts to eat at a calm pace, he had time to kill because he couldn't get back to sleep, as he eats images of his dreams flash through his mind making him shake his head. He looked down at his plate to find it empty. He had finished it all without noticing. He stands up dropping his plate off at the trashcan and looking towards the clock, class was in 20 minutes so he didn’t have to worry about being late. Hopefully violence would help his mood.  
He walks into the training room to see a man in a red and black and a mask in the same colors standing on the other side of the room with his hands held behind his back.   
“Hello students.” He said calmly, “From today onward I will be training you.” He pressed a button and an army of slade- and cy-bots rise from the floor. “Phantom you are up first, don’t die.”   
Danny jumped in the training area and scanned the new robots. As they rush at him Brother Blood steps up behind Slade, Slade not taking his eyes off of Danny.  
“You remember our deal, correct?”   
“Of course, you mold Phantom into the perfect weapon and handle him should he need neutralized, and in return I gift you my mind control technology.” He replies.  
“Do not forget our deal then.” sais Slade.  
“I won’t. I will leave the rest to you.” He turns and walks out of the room. Slade observed Danny ripping a Slade-bot in two and throwing the pieces at another one. His fighting style was sloppy but not without form. He had had training at some point in the past. Slade reached over to turn the difficulty to the highest level.   
Danny hits the wall as two of them catch him off guard with blasts to the side. Slade signed above him as he notices the attacks barely singed his clothing. The cybots where set to none lethal. He reached over inserting a flash drive into the console and typing in a few commands. The cybots’ eyes flashed as new commands reach them.   
Danny ducked under a cyblast. His eyes widen as it burns into the metal in the wall.   
“So now they get serious.” He throws his hand in a wide ark, making a wave of green fire which melts some of the casings on the robots nearest to him.   
“Is that it?” Slade called challengingly from above and Danny's eyes flash red. The hybrid made another ark with his hands and the green fire engulfed the entire room in front of him. As they dissipate the entire room is filled with melted cybots burned into the walls, the openings on the floor partially melted shut and the control rooms walls around slade scorched. Danny pants from the exertion. And Jinx stared at him.  
“Amazing.” she said before her eyes narrow.   
“If only he wasn't such a jackass.”  
The floor creaked open and more robots march in surrounding Danny, all putting out their weapons aimed at him. “I seem to be trapped.” he snarks as he phasing into the floor. Ten of him rose up. They kneeled and put their hands to the floor, their eyes glowing blue as ice spread on the floor, engulfing them and working its way into the robots joints.The clones reform into the original and he falls into a sitting position.   
“I’m done now.” he calls up to Slade.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walks towards his room at the end of the day when he suddenly stumbles, catching himself on the wall. Two blue rings formed around his body and he grits his teeth forcing them away,   
”Damn it.” he muttered, pushing himself off of the wall and stumbling towards his room. He slams the door behind himself and locks it before leaning against it.  
“I'm so weak, I can't even hold this form a full day if I fight. I've really fallen far.” he sighs.   
“I'll need a boost for now damn it.” he reaches inside his jacket pulling out the glowing crown taking a deep breath and slipping it into his hair suddenly standing up straight from the influx of energy as the green fire turns white melding into his own hair making it glow brighter.   
“Wow, no wonder Pariah wanted this back, I feel like I could take on the world.” ‘But how does this affect my human half?’ He shifted back to Fenton and ran a hand through his hair, finding no crown.  
“Best not to question it.” He mutters throwing his jacket onto a chair, collapsing onto his bed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had had another restless night, his family had visited him once more. He takes a shower trying to wake himself up. He groggily floated towards the dining hall passing through a few students on the way, making them shudder from the other-worldly sensation. He grabs a tray.and eats slowly until he hears a bell ring and snaps out of his little world, leaving his plate. Flying towards his first class cutting through walls.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slade watched Phantom tearing apart Slade-bots easier than the day before.   
“A crown, interesting.” Slade noted to himself he pressed a button on the console, sending out a larger wave of his upgraded robots. He would need to find Danny's limit so he knew how far past it he will need to force him to break him. All of the others where hopeless but Phantom may have potential. He might need to steal him from Blood if Robin needed to be taken out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Welcome to Gadgets Class.” a middle aged woman in a Hive Academy robe sais  
. “No matter how powerful you are there will come a time when your powers fail you but if you have good training and reliable tech you will be able to adapt and overcome the situation. In this class we will focus on the development of weapons personalized to you.” she gestured around the room.  
“All of the technology you see is at your disposal, I look forward to seeing what you develop by the year's end, but for today you will be required to build something so I may gauge your skills.”   
Danny is working on a tube shaped piece of metal and wiring. The teacher walks over and looks over his shoulder.   
“Interesting, you seem familiar with the design.”   
“Parents where inventors, but they had no mind for practicality. I'm trying to improve their designs.” he said absentmindedly. He heard the bell ring. “Already?” He said annoyed.  
“Hopefully it's ready for a test.” he muttered, slipping it into this pocket, standing up and towering over the teacher. Walking out of the room he went towards his next class.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walked into his room at the end of the day, shutting his door.  
“Time to test it.” He said to himself swinging his hand through the air tearing a portal through dimensions. He stepped through to appear in the Ghost Zone looking around for a test subject.   
“BEWARE!” He heard grinning.   
“You poor idiot.” He muttered flying towards the noise to see the Box Ghost looking older. Not quite the one he knew and not quite the one he had met in the future. He dropped down, landing on Box Ghost’s back, slamming him into the ground before jumping back and landing.  
“WHO DARES!” Box Ghost yelled jumping up and spinning around and gasped. “Phantom?” He asks surprised, sounding slightly relieved. “You are alive?”   
Danny nodded, “In a manner of speaking.”   
“Although I am happy that you live I must defeat you.” Box Ghost said before boxes from around him fly at Danny. “Fear me!”   
Danny grinned while dodging the boxes and reached into his pocket to channel energy into his new device and a shaky blue beam shots out, surrounding the Box Ghost.  
“NOO! NOT AGAIN!” Box Ghost fights as the miniaturized thermos pulls him in slowly. Danny grins as Box Ghost is pulled in completely but his eyes widen when sparks start to shoot out and the thermos catches on fire throwing out the Box Ghost slightly singed.   
“NEXT TIME I WILL NOT SPARE YOU!” Boxy yells before turning and running away. Danny sighs blowing a cold breath at the thermos prototype putting out the flames.  
“Just like my parents prototypes, I take it this is a good sign.” He says softly before opening another portal back into his room. He stops moving he hadn't noticed it until now but he was connected to the ghost zone more than before ‘Is it the crown?’ he thinks to himself. This realm was his domaine but if felt off, empty... He would have to look into that later. He steps through the portal returning back to his room pulling off his jacket and throwing it over the back of his chair pulling the crown out and dropping to the floor starting to do push ups.“1” “2” “3”............  
...........”298’ “299” “300” he pushed the last few out before rolling onto his back panting. “Damn, young me would have lost his shit at 300 pushups, but at my best I used to be able to do a lot more.” he says lying on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed quickly for Danny. He had been healing, regaining his health and honing his skills.  
He had also made headway into his parents inventions having lost the battle with himself and built the boomerang, he hid it though because it could find him anywhere and that could come back to bite the halfa.  
Danny was walking towards class when pink hands reach out and grab him throwing him into a wall.   
“Ah Pinky, I was wondering when you’d attack me.”  
“My name is not Pinky!” She yelled, throwing her hands out as chunks of concrete encased in pink energy fly at him.  
He chuckled, dodging a few of them and catching one and throwing it back at her the chunk tears its way through the wall above her head chuckling at her surprised expression as the wall falls around her, “It seems when it comes to me you have nothing but bad luck.” He mocks and her eyes narrow.   
”I AM BAD LUCK.” She screams with fury and the broken wall is surrounded by pink energy flying towards him.   
He quickly blasts them out of the air, grinning  
“Honestly you're kind of cute, the bad luck might be worth it.” She gasps, cheeks darkening as he sinks into the floor as the hall explodes around her  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
Danny finishes the last weld on the updated specter deflector hoping that it would keep ghosts back without hurting him. He had been making modifications to the inventions incase his powers were neutralized, again.   
He had been modifying his parents gear and his own clothing as well hooking mini thermouses into loops in his jacket along with other small things.He grins as he sets down the tool and picks up the belt sliding it into the loops of his pants.   
“What does it do.” Danny turns around to see the teacher.   
“It holds my pants up.” He snarks at her, earning a disapproving look.   
“Fine secrets are good in our line of work, good luck keeping it.” She says and he looks to see everyone looking at him. No honour among thieves he supposes. As Danny collects his unused tech he sees the teacher pocket an ecto-energy pack and a battery powered by a perfected version of his parents ecto converter.  
The bell rings and he waits until the class empties out of the room to lock the door, “You have something of mine.” He tells the teacher and she turns to him.  
“ I don't know what you’re talking about Phantom.”  
He walks towards her slowly reaching out and grabbing her arm lifting her into the air. “P-put me down!” She yells kicking him in the chest as he reaches into her pocket pulling out a green energy pack   
“Brother Blood requires your service.” She snarls, slamming a knife into his hand making him drop her  
”Your blood will empower him, even if I have to take it all!” The halfa grabs her around the neck with his bloody hand grabbing her wrist with his other hand snapping it making her drop the blade.   
“I’m dropping your class.” He says throwing her across the room and using ecto-fire to set the classroom ablaze to keep his blood away from the psycho followers of Brother Blood.   
‘They already have my blood!’ His mind screams as he splits into two one going to his next class and one turning invisible and sinking into the ground and going to find his blood. Eventually finding a lab with his halfa DNA on the screen.   
“Should I feel violated?” He asks himself before his eyes narrow.  
“I'm going with pissed.” he decides as he throws out both of his hands green fire torching the lab flying out back towards his other half  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brother Blood stands in a room of melted metal.  
“What did you do?” He asks voice dangerous.   
“I attempted to steal an energy pack from Phantom, it shared the glowing quality of his blood but he caught me and attacked me to reclaim it.” She hangs her head.   
“I tipped him off to our entire operation Brother Blood.” Brother Blood screams grabbing a melted table and throwing it across the room his arm falling limp at his side the gears sizzling.   
“Damn it! We needed that blood to fix this, Cyborg damaged my body and we lost the research to fix it because I killed the last scientist for his failure.” He tells her.   
“W-why tell me this Brother Blood?” She asks, staring at him.   
“As a warning of what I will do to you if you fail me.” Her eyes widening,   
“But Bro-” He cuts her off, “Did you think you where anything more than a tool?” He chuckles.   
“That I actually care about any of you?” He laughs louder, “This is why I start training my followers as children, so much easier to brainwash you.”   
He schools his expression, “I expect you to fix this.”   
She bows her head, tears running down her cheeks. “Yes Brother Blood.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Danny walks into combat class to find Slade standing in the pit.   
“Today we begin our weapons course” He gestures to the racks of weapons around the room  
“Your name will appear on the board and you will come to me or I will come to you, and you do not want me to come to you.”   
Danny grins and walks over to a bo-staff on the wall, his mother's weapon of choice. He pulls off his jacket hanging it on the corner of the rack and waiting for his turn. He watches Slade play with all of the students a few pushing him slightly but no weapons masters.  
Danny grins when his turn comes and jumps down, swinging the staff down mid jump with Slade blocking the staff with the back of his blades using them to throw him off balance and swing at him cutting into his side slightly red and green blood dripping onto the floor.   
“Brutal, good.” Slade says swinging his swords testing Danny's agility and the halfa bends back dodging them and kicks Slade in the stomach making him slide back.   
“You've been trained.” Slade comments, the other students watch the battle with wide eyes until the climax: Slade pinning Danny to the ground, and stabbing him through the shoulders with the broken bo-staff and a sword at his throat.  
“I was right you do have potential.” Slade remarks sheathing the swords and walking towards the stairs.  
“Class dismissed.” he tells the rest as the bell rings. Slade presses his ear. “Blood ready for retrieval, I expect my payment immediately.” He turns to a student at the top of the stairs.   
“Go unpin Phantom and help him to the nurse, don't want him dying too soon.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walks down the hallway his shoulders wrapped in bandages. They had healed enough for him to move them at least, Slade could have killed him without his powers, he was still rusty. His Mother had been a master martial artist but she didn't have enough time to train him to anywhere close to her level.  
He would need to step up his training. ‘I miss her.’ he thinks sadly before shaking his head.  
”You look like a mummy and Your shirt looks awful.” A voice from behind him says, “I have a reason what yours?” he asks turning to look at Jinx.   
“That was a reflex, your shirt nice it fits your theme.” She glares at him. “Just go to any store, Danny Phantom gear’s making a comeback.” “No I'll just sew it, I like this one. It was nice to see my symbol again.” He says absent mindedly, looking back at her to see her staring, eyes wide.  
“Phantom? You are actually the Danny Phantom?!” He nods and she stares before her cheeks turn bright pink and she turns walking away quickly.  
“Strange” He mutters turning and going towards his room.  
Jinx throws her door open and looks at the Danny Phantom poster on her wall, her entire face red. She throws out her hand and a box flies out from under her bed, she opens it dumping out Danny Phantom themed items. “It is him.” She says.  
”He was my first crush… I sleep in a shirt with his face on it.” Her powers lash out due to her embarrassment, knocking over all her furniture. She stares at a comic book, making a decision, grabbing it and turning to find him.  
“Now where is his room.” She asks herself, going back towards where she had last seen him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny looks up as he hears a knock on his door, he walks over phasing his head through to see Jinx and looking down to see a comic book in her hand.  
‘Strange’ he thinks phasing out and appearing behind her, “Hello” He says and she yelp turning around to see him.   
“Sigh this.” She tells him holding it out to him letting him see the title finally, “Inviso Bill really?” He deadpans  
“It's the only one they made.” she defends and he sighs phasing his hand into the room for a pen and taking the comic signing Danny Phantom in big letters across the front and she grabs it a blush on her cheek but grinning big as she turns and runs away.  
“I still have fans?” he says thoughtfully. “Who would have thought?” (BetaReader's side note: Who indeed?)


	7. Chapter 7

“... , 299, 300” Danny says dropping from the pull up bar everyone in the gym staring at him admiring his stamina or trying to understand how he ended up covered in scars.  
Jinx stares at him from across the gym wondering what could have turned the only hero she had ever admired, a hero who had fought for a town that hated him, into a villian hating the world. He had given her hope when her powers first manifested and it broke her heart when he vanished and his town was quarantined. And then her parents had turned on her and her life shattered.   
Jinx's eyes widen when she sees the vivisection scar and she feels sick ‘What had they done to the poor boy?’ she hopes she never meets the men who did that to him, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Danny drops the weight he was lifting and it thuds on the ground as he walks towards his locker and opens it. He pulled out his shirt and put it on, he looks into his locker to see a mirror his fist shooting out and shattering it, he couldn't stand to look at himself, it brought back too many bad memories, maybe he could use some good ones.  
Danny sinks into the floor quickly making his way to his room and tears open a portal into the ghost zone. The devices that the doctor had built to sense ectoplasm explode, throwing her across the room as he steps through into Clockwork’s tower   
“Aim’s improving.” He says to himself, as he looks around for Clockwork, “Strange.” he mutters as Clockwork comes out of his portal in his elderly form holding a wrapped box.   
“Right on time.” The Time Lord remarks.  
“You know why I’m here.” The halfa says.  
”Of course, it's why I went to retrieve this. I find it tedious to wait for people to ask for something to retrieve it.” He hands Danny the book, “Luckily this wasn't important to the time stream “ He shifts to his adult form. “Now you must hurry back, today is going to be a very busy day for you, and may I suggest scheduling time with the incoming staff member mrs. Roth.”   
“Yea sure.” Danny says unconvinced as Clockwork shifts his screen into his locked room. “Save the energy Danial.”   
He steps through into his room transforming and setting on the bed. To shakily open the box and find a black leather photo album filled with photos of him and her, photos he was afraid would be lost to time. Tears run down his cheeks as he flips through the book.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny wakes the next morning with the book held against his chest, his sleep had been dreamless and he had actually slept well.  
He climbs out of bed and takes a shower dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt pulling on his boots and tossing his normal clothing into a bag and flying out of the room heading towards the laundry room.   
“High Tech school still uses coin operated washers and dryers.” He notes chuckling. As he finds an empty one throwing in his clothes phasing his hand into a coin operated soap dispenser stealing one and tossing it into the drum putting in a few quarters and starting it up. Splitting into two leaving one to do his laundry.  
He was getting tired of all of this shadowy movement, getting restless here he needed to get out from under ground. “Fuck it.” He says, swiping his hand opening a portal into jump stepping through and appearing in the ghost zone closing the portal and opening a second one into jump city's alleyways grinning and forming a ball of green fire in his hand throwing it into the front of an empty building blowing it apart and sending it up in flames, sending everyone running before throwing more blasts at others engulfing the street in a green inferno. “That ought to get their attention.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Green blast slams into Danny's back knocking the wind out of him. “Good youre here.” He says coughing and taking a deep breath.   
“Why are you doing this?” Robin demands. “You haven't stolen anything you haven't hurt anyone where you trying to draw us out?!”   
“Wouldn't you like to know?” He says looking up to see a green pterodactyl and Starfire above him and Cyborg on a roof with his cannon aimed at him.  
“Four of you. Where is Raven?” He asks.  
“She's not here!” Beast Boy yells.   
“Don't tell him that!” Cyborg yells at him.  
“Y-you didn’t bring Raven?” He asks surprised.   
“I handed you your asses last time and you didn't bring your heaviest hitter with you?” he asks incredulously.  
“Hey! Raven isn’t our only heavy hitter.” Cyborg yells at him. “I’m actually insulted, does he think I’m not good enough to fight? Who the hell does he think he is?!” He narrows his eyes.   
“Now I have to kick your asses on principle.” He states moving quickly and grabbing Robin whose eyes widen as he throws him into the air at Beast Boy, dodging Starfire’s charge grabbing her by the leg and throwing her, one of cyborgs blasts hitting him in the back, knocking him out of the air, landing hard and cracking the street. “Booyah!” he yells only to see Danny glaring at him eyes blood red.   
“UH Oh.” He says aiming again but Danny clears the distance his legs disappearing.  
“Dude where's your legs?” Beast Boy yells out as Danny lands near cyborg his legs reappearing as he dodges a roundhouse and slamming his fist into his stomach denting him and sending his sliding across the roof stopping near the side only for a blast to knock him off along with a pile of rubble. A T-rex tail slamming into Danny's back sending him through the floor.   
“Ok changeling your next!” He snarls turning the building intangible sending him collapsing through turning into a pterodactyl only for Danny to turn it back trapping him in the wall. “What the!?” Beast Boy says struggling. “Might not want to move, you could end up tearing yourself apart.” He tells him making Beast Boy stop “Or I might do it for you”  
He moves forward as Starfire slams through the side of the building grabbing him and pulling him into the open where Cyborg and Robin are waiting for him, Robin’s bo staff sends him bending back where he is caught by Cyborg’s double axe hit turning intangible to dodge Starfire’s blasts  
“Teamwork, got it.” He says his eyes returning to their ghostly green hugh as he reaches out grabbing Cyborg sinking him ankle deep spinning out of the way of Robin’s bo staff and sinking himself into the street appearing near Robin, dodging birdarang after birdarang. He hears a honk from above looking up in time to see a bus slams into him Starfire behind it.   
“Damn Star, is he alright?” Cyborg asks as Robin retracts his bo staff pulling out his communicator. “I’m sure he’s alive” Star says.  
“Behind you.” Danny says as his hands glow blue encasing her in a block of ice. “That hurt.” He says spitting out blood his lip split   
“Shoulda brought the mystic” he pushes her towards Cyborg him reaching out to catch her. “Is. She. Dead?!” Robin asks through grit teeth.   
“No, but if you don't sit down and let me walk away it'll never melt.” He warns   
Robin stairs at him before sitting down on the ground as Danny swipes his hand disappearing into the portal after willing the ice to melt.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny lands in the ghost zone on a floating rock lying down. “Is it my ghost side that enjoys chaos so much, or does my human side love to fight.” He asks out loud before chuckling. “I guess it doesn't really matter, things are bound to only get more interesting from here on out.” He says closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the ghost zone around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny steps through a portal into his room in time to hear a pounding on his door.   
“Hey new kid!” Danny sighs poking his head through the door.  
“What?” He asks Mammoth.  
“Jinx says your coming out with us.” The mutant says.  
“Tell her to ask me herself Mammoth” Replies the halfa.  
Moving back into his room leaving an angry Mammoth in the hallway. “I'M NOT A MESSENGER,” he yells before walking down the hall to find Jinx and deliver the message.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny sinks into the floor landing on the ground in front of a woman in a black pantsuit.   
“Oh it's you.”   
She says and Danny looks up to see a woman with lightly tanned skin purple eyes and dark black hair.   
“Whoops” Danny says and she looks at her clipboard.   
“Phantom? You're my first meeting.” she says sounding annoyed as She gestures to a door with Ms. Roth written on it. And Danny groans.   
“A therapist, thank you Clockwork.” he curses the lord of time following her in and sitting on the large chair   
“Looks like you've moved in.” He says looking around the bare office.  
“They just hired me, too many overly emotionally compromised students.”  
“Name?”   
“Phantom”  
“Species.”   
“Mostly human” He says and she looks up at him which he ignores  
“Age”   
“18”   
“So how are you finding the school?” she asks him writing some notes.  
“It’s big, expensive and it seems to turn out barely functional villains”  
“You said seemed to, do you think differently.”  
“Yes, most of the students it turns out stay in Jump city and are crushed by the Titans, it's pitiful. Its a big world and people don't understand most of it.” He sighs.   
“It sounds like you're talking about more than the physical world.”   
“Of cour-” Danny starts but was interrupted.  
“PHANTOM!” a loud explosion sounds from the hallway.  
“That's my cue.” He says standing up,  
“Can I get a name?” He asks her.  
“Rachel Roth.” She tells him standing and opening the door,  
“Later beautiful.”  
“Try not to hurt her too much Phantom.”   
She says writing a flirt on her board.  
He chuckles walking out into the hall to see jinx standing with her back to him at the end. He whistles and she turns around, chunks of hallway launch at him causing him to chuckle as he dodges them throwing one back at her and through the wall behind her.   
“Tsk tsk destroying school property, that's against the rules.”  
“It's not actually.” she says dropping her arms. “Why do you insist on antagonizing me?”   
“Because it's entertaining.” She glares at him.  
“The Hive Five is heading out, I want you to come with us.”   
“Sounds fun, when do we leave.”  
“In 20 minutes, meet us at the front door.” She says grinning as she turns to walk away and he floats up towards his room to change.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny stands near the front door in black jeans and a tank top with his symbol on it. As the Hive 5 walk up the stairs to see him.   
“You're early.” Jinx notes.  
“I'm not stuck to the normal route.”   
“So where are we going?” Mammoth asks Jinx.   
“ We're gonna rob the Central City bank.” She says gesturing to her and Danny, “While the rest of you distract the Flash.”   
“What?!” Gizmo asks “Are you stupid?!”  
“Stop arguing.” Danny says.   
“And we're not going on a road trip together.” He swipes his hand through the air a portal opening, “Get in.” He says and Jinx steps in followed by the rest, the portal closing as he steps in too.   
The Hive stare at the green expanse as Danny opens another portal, “Do not mention this place.” He says as he pushes Mammoth through into Central City, the rest following until Jinx stops.  
“Worried we’ll mention the Ghost Zone?” She asks and he groans.   
“Of course the fangirl would know.” He says stepping towards the portal.   
“If you get stuck you'll be here forever.” He warns stepping in Jinx quickly jumping in after him.”   
They appear in Central City near a TV. “Good timing, the Flash is fighting Captain Cold and the bank vaults have already been opened. Gizmo and Mammoth are a team, you two are going to distract Mr. Fast Mouth and me and Jinx will clean out the bank.”  
“What makes you the boss?” Jinx asks.  
“I'm the only one who’s won more than one fight with the Titans, that makes me the most qualified.” Jinx glares at him turning to her team to find them gone.  
“Damn it, lets go.” She turns taking off into a run towards the bank, Danny following after her. The two of them stopping in front of the bank to see the police. Jinx raises her hands the police officers being thrown back violently into the walls knocking them out, and Danny and her walk into the bank to find the vault still closed and ice covering the walls the locking mechanism melted shut. And Jinx groans.   
“Damn it.” Danny steps forward his hand digging into the metal as he rips it from its hinges throwing it across the room.   
“After you.” He says gesturing inside and she walks in ignoring him starting to fill bags with cash. “So why do you need money Jinx.” He asks phasing his hand into a box pulling out a bar of gold, tossing it to jinx.   
“Because the Five need a new base after the last one got compromised.”   
“So you're stealing rent money.”  
“Shut up, we all don't have an alternate dimension.”  
“That place isn't the most welcoming.” He grabs the door to the safety deposit box and starts ripping them open looking for jewelry and heirlooms filling a bag as more police start to pull up outside.   
“We should hurry, a hero might show up soon.” Jinx says throwing the bags over her shoulders and Danny ties his following her out and setting the bag on the counter walking over to the vault door picking it up and freezing it back into place.   
“Are you always a dick?”   
“I prefer chaotic.” he says grinning .  
”No I think she's right.” a voice says, and they turn to see a man in a red suit Danny's eye taking in burns through his boots.   
“Oh shit its the fast guy.” He says moving towards jinx who is staring at him.   
“Do… do you not know his name?” she asks dumbfounded   
“He's the Blur right? I read a blog about him.” He says as if he achieved something. And Flash stares at Danny.  
“That was years ago, no one calls me the Blur anymore…” he says and Danny splits himself turning his clone invisible as it appears sending it into the floor.   
“Jinx, you need to go get the others. I'll play with Green Lantern here.”   
“G-green lantern?” he asks insulted as hands reach out of the ground pulling him in.   
“Jinx go.” he says and she runs off   
“So did Captain Cold escape?”   
“No, but his partner did.” Flash says phasing back out of the ground.  
“Are you Martian Manhunter, I heard he can phase”  
“You’re doing this on purpose, aren't you?”  
Danny slowly spreads ice along the outside of the building and his clone does the same with the outside of the building  
“Doing what?” he asks throwing a blast at Flash watching him dodge it.  
“That's not normal matter, what is it?” he asks curiously appearing behind him. Spinkicking only for Flash do dodge again.   
“Damn it.” He says starting to get pissed off. Flash wincing as he comes to a stop his legs only partially healed. Danny throws about blast after blast Flash dodging.  
“Why. Are. You. So. Fast?!” He snarls opening his mouth and Wailing at Flash knocking him off his feet and blowing out the wall behind him. “Fast little shit.” he says.  
“You pissed me off, which isn't as hard as it once was.” he adds letting out another low power Wail turning in a semicircle gouging out a chunk of the road.  
“But thank you for helping me test my Wail, I rarely get to use it below full strength.” He moves forward the injured Flash unable to move yet and he grabs him flying forward through a few buildings until they stand in front of the ocean Danny tossing the Flash forward as he groans.  
”You're gonna want to move,” he says pulling in a deep breath opening his mouth and Wailing as powerful as he can splitting the ocean shattering every window for miles the Flash just managing to throw himself out of the way, the poor Flash passing out. The living are not meant to be hit by the Wails of the dead. Danny stops wailing falling back and sitting on the ground taking deep breaths.  
”That ought to announce my return properly.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What the fuck was that?!” She screams helping him stand up.  
“That was me announcing that I am a major villain not some low level thug.” He pops his neck. “The Flash is over their by the way.” he says gesturing to the Flash lying unconscious.   
“I-is he alive?”   
“Probably, he got out of the way, if he was slower he would have been ripped apart…” He trails off remembering the only other time he had used this on a living being.   
“Snap out of it!” She says. “And what's up with your eyes?”   
“My eyes?” He asks as the red drains from them “Damnit, don't bring it up. Ever.”   
“Mammoth and Gizmo are finding Billy and they'll meet us at the docks."  
“We should go, the Justice League might be on their way to backup the Flash, and I might have hit Atlantis, I shook up miles of sea and I'm not sure where it actually is.”  
“The justice league and Atlantis? Why do I have to be dragged into your shit?!” she glares at him.   
“This was your plan all along wasn't it?! You're such an asshole?!” she says throwing her hands into the air and stalking off.

_______________________________________________________

Danny lands at the docks to see the Hive Five.   
“Open a portal Phantom, before the League shows up.”  
“You say that like I’m not tearing a portal through dimensions, it’s not as easy as I make it look.” He opens a portal following the Hive through to see Gizmo scanning the sky. “The heck is this place.”  
“It is the realm of the dead.” A deep feminine voice says and Danny sighs opening a new portal.  
“Everyone through, I knew I should have chosen a new spot.” he turns around smashing away a purple flaming crystal out of the air rushing forward catching Fright’s sword between his palms wretching it out of her hands bringing his knee up into her armor cracking it.   
“You bastard, my master gave me this.” Fright says backhanding phantom across the face splitting his lip. Red seeps into his eyes and he throws the sword into the ground.   
“Your master’s locked away, sealed away by a child in over his head!” Danny mocks blasting Knight’s armor again chipping away at it.   
“How dare you.” She snarls throwing purple fire at him, Danny splitting it with his own flames pushing forward and catching Fright’s hands with his own, pulling her foreward and headbutting her, cracking her helmet revealing a purple eye, blood running down his forehead.   
“Pariah gave you this? That makes me want to destroy it.” He drops her hands, slamming his fist into her stomach grabbing the top of her chest plate and slamming her onto the ground and slaming his knee into her stomach forming two ice spikes and pinning her hands to the ground grabbing her helm and ripping it apart.   
“Your actually pretty.”  
“Bastard.” She snarls, ripping her hands out of the ground twisting them around and slamming the spikes into his stomach, Danny screaming and punching her in the face, breaking her nose, punching her again and again until time freezes around him  
“Daniel stop this, this won't help you.”   
“Clockwork” He growls out, pulling his hands away turning to him. “What, am I scaring the observers again.”   
“Yes Actually.” he says turning into a young man and he gestures to Jinx who's frozen staring wide eyed on a rock.   
“Take her back to the Hive, I'd like to speak with Fright Knight when she eventually wakes.” Danny sighs the red draining from his eyes, the glowing green returning.  
“Fine.”  
“Time in.”   
Danny floats over to Jinx her taking a step back.   
“Let's go.” He says opening a new portal Jinx quickly moving through.  
“And Daniel please go see Ms. Roth. It will do you some good.” he steps through to see Jinx trip over a chair landing on Danny’s bed.  
“Get out.” He says pulling his jacket off hanging it.  
“Is... is this your room? It's so empty even my room has a picture of…”  
“A picture of what?” He asks pulling the chair away from the door.  
“Nothing.” She says blushing.  
“You're bleeding pretty badly will you be alright?” She asks poking the blood Danny tensing up. “Its cold, is this ectoplasm?”   
“It is.” He says pulling the door open.   
“There is actual blood in here.”  
“Just get out Jinx.”  
“Fine, I need to find the Five anyways.” She says huffing as she walks out, Danny slamming the door behind her and jamming it again walking to the bathroom and pulling off his shirt using it to wipe blood from his face looking up seeing his own face, seeing Dan. His anger boils over and he punches through the mirror and the wall behind it cutting his hand.

____________________________________________________________

Danny walks down the hall, bandages covering his hand , and his lip scabbed over.   
“Three fights in one day, it's like highschool all over again.” He mutters as he reaches Ms. Roth's room, knowing Clockwork she would be available, damn Master of Time meddled too much. A student walks out and Danny holds the door open knocking.   
“You wanted to talk earlier, is that offer still on the table?”  
“Of course, I heard you went out today with the five top students, how was that.”   
“I got into a fight with the Flash actually.”   
She blinks in surprise. “The Flash? And how exactly did that turn out.”  
“I more than likely broke every window in Central City.”  
“Sounds like a powerful ability.” She notes as he sits down.  
“Deadly, at full power it rips people apart, he was fast enough to dodge though, I wasn't planning on killing anyone , at least anyone not deserving of it.”  
“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this.” She notes and Danny turns to her his eyes turning red.   
“I killed the man I hate most in this world, and I plan on killing the G.I.W. Agents for what they did to me.” He stands angrily pacing.   
“But I’m not a monster.” He snarls and puts his hand through the wall. “He died but he won, I can't get him out of my head. I see him every time I look in the mirror!” He finds himself pulled into a tight hug.   
“You said it yourself he's gone Phantom.” His entire body tenses.  
Raven could sense how lost Phantom was, how much he hurt. She had felt the same way when she had returned home to find everyone gone, how she wished someone had hugged her back then, knew how she felt and helped her. Danny slumps against her exhausted.   
“It will never get better,” He says defeatedly. ”I… I look in the mirror and see him staring back at me, and the nightmares, seeing my family being torn apart over and over again. I don't know what to do.” His body shakes as years of torture, the loss of his family to his dark future self boils to the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny lies on Ms. Roth's couch   
“This is awkward” he mutters and she laughs softly.  
“Crying is good, it's healthy for you.”  
“You sound like my sister.”  
“She sounds smart.”  
“She died, 2 years ago now. She would have done so much good. Jazz was going to change lives.”  
“She wouldn't want you to blame yourself Phantom. She would want you to move on and find happiness.”  
He scoffs.  
“Of course she would want me to move on, but because of me she's dead, along with everyone else.” he says the last part softly. “Can we talk about something else.”  
“If that is what you want. Why did you go to central city today, you had to have known that the flash would be there.”  
“Attacking one of the founding members of the justice league makes a statement, beating him makes a bigger one.” he grins baring his sharp k9 teeth. “And I love to fight strong enemies maybe far too much” She chuckles.  
“I can see that, and with your powers why wouldn't you.”  
“And i keep growing stronger.”  
“You're not human, at least not fully. what you are.”  
“Trade secret can't tell you that.” he says standing. “I've embarrassed myself enough today as it is, I'm gonna go now.”   
“Have a good Day Ms. Roth.” he says and she moves quickly wrapping him in a tight hug. “You're not alone Phantom, remember that.”  
“Its Danny.” he says waving and dropping through the floor.  
Rachel quickly walks over locking her door and then heading towards her desk opening a drawer and pulling up a false bottom revealing a titans communicator opening it Nightwing's face appears.   
“We need to move soon, this is going too far, I can't do this.”  
“Ok Raven, well push things forward. But from what you said this is far to much for just the Titans to handle I'm gonna call in help.”  
“Thanks Dick, I'll call when I can.”  
She closes her communicator and places it back under the false bottom hanging her head in her hands. “This is so wrong, I can't do this to him”   
______________________________________________________  
Danny had slept throughout the night without dreaming, not sure if it was because of exhaustion or his conversation with Ms. Roth. He dresses in his shirt and a black pair of jeans foregoing the jacket and running a hand through his hair turning invisible and stepping through his door heading down the hallway. Passing Ms. Roth. “Good morning Phantom.” he pauses, “You can see me?”  
“No sense you, still can't see you.”  
“Magic huh? That's always fun. I ran into a wizard a few years back and whatever Raven is. I've been saying mystic.”   
“Wouldn't know. But i'm an empath.”  
“Oh, so you can feel my emotions?”  
“Yes, although it's not intentional.”  
“And what do you feel?”  
“Rage, but underneath that loss and sadness”  
“I have to report to Blood, but I need to talk to you today.”  
“Will do Ms. Roth.” he says going up into the hallway above.  
“Great an empath therapist.” he sighs.   
“And she's my type too, even better.”  
Raven stares at the ceiling hearing him talking to himself her cheeks coloring before she shakes her head and starts heading down the hallway towards Bloods office.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny lands appearing in the cafeteria and grabbing a tray and sitting at an empty table. Eating in peace until Jinx and the Five sit at the table.   
“We never got our part of the score”  
“I thought you said the plan was to cut out the other four?” he says faking confusion.   
Mammoth and Gizmo turn towards her, ”What?” they ask in unison?  
“He’s full of shit! God you're more annoying than Kid Flash was!” she yells slamming her hands onto the table.  
“Oh speed guys sidekick?”  
“Yea, and a pain in my ass ruined my chances of moving up in the villain world.”  
“That's ruff. Look The bags floated off when freight showed up. Don't have em.” he shrugs  
“You lost our money in the green swirly place?” Mammoth asks.  
“Yea, it will turn up somewhere... Eventually.”  
“What a load of crud!“ Gizmo yells “What even was that place! My GPS didn't even work there."  
“That was one of the realms of the dead, you'll probably end up like Technus after you kick the bucket.” Jinx snorts.  
“I could see it.”   
“Five, go do... Something, I'll figure out about getting paid.” they grumble but all stand to leave leaving Danny and Jinx at the table.   
“Do you have a way to find it or are you just waiting for it to show up”  
“I could build something, but I'd need to steal the tech first.”  
“Well how long will that take?”  
“Few days, it will be better to let it float for a while and hopefully land somewhere”  
“Fine, but I want that bag Phantom, and until I get it you owe me.”  
“I owe you?” he scoffs. “If I decide to leave them in the zone you'd have no idea how to get them. Don't act like I owe you anything.” he sinks through the table and into the floor leaving jinx alone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny lands in his room transforming back into Fenton turning his hand intangible and pulling the briefcase out of a wall putting in the code and pulling out the specter speeders schematics looking through them finding the built in real world item detector pulling out a pencil and writing In a notebook getting lost in his parents notes losing track of time until its hours later and he had filled pages upon pages with rewritten code and schematics.  
Danny hears a knock at his door and looks up from the note.  
“Its.. 4 in the afternoon?” he mutters staring at the clock before shifting back into phantom moving the chair and opening the door to see Rachel Roth as she walks forward pushing past him into his room.  
“Is this a house call?” he asks closing the door.  
“Phantom… the reason I wanted to talk to you isn't as a therapist.“ she pauses unsure.  
“You need to go. Run away from here.”  
“Why? What did you do.”   
“The titans are coming soon, their bringing others more than you can handle.”  
He stares at her, his eyes narrowing.   
“You're a hero.” his eyes turn red but she holds her ground.   
“You put yourself in a position in which people would tell you about their deepest secrets and it was a ploy!”   
“No it wasn't a ploy, it wasn't supposed to go this far, a few days and then the titans would come and I would leave, but I recognized the hopelessness you were feeling because I've felt it too.”  
“I told you about my sister!’ he screams flipping his bed against the wall and turning on Raven moving towards her.  
“I'm sorry..”  
“You are sorry?!” He demands.  
“I am. I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't do this to you.” he punches the wall besides her head.  
“You're Raven.”   
“I am.”  
“The titans, where they listening.” he asks his tone dangerous.  
“No I wouldn't do that, I didn't tell them anything.”  
“Leave.” he says softly and she stares at him.   
“LEAVE!” he snarls the walls shaking.  
“Just please leave.” she says ducking under his arm and heading towards the door she looks back as the door closes to see Danny grabbing his bookshelf and throwing it across the room crashing sounds echoing throughout the hallway as he tears his room apart.


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you want Blood?” Slade asks and Blood grins.   
“Straight to the point as always, we're cutting our losses on Phantom. He's growing stronger and I have decided that now is the time to strike.”   
“You want him dead?”  
“No, just incapacitated I need his blood to still be pumping during the procedure.”   
“I do this, you give me the device and I'm gone.”   
“Of course, our business will be concluded after this.”   
“Good.” he turns on his heel walking away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny stands in the center of his broken room his eyes glowing a bloody red. Blood dripping down his hands as he hears dozen of small beeps from the walls around his room. “Hello misplaced aggression.” three walls explode in and Danny's eyes widen as he throws up his arms, forming a shield as green fire fills the room.   
“You know Daniel, Trigon's library possessed a great deal of information.”   
He drops his shield. “I never told you my name .”   
“No, but halfas are such rare things, of course there would be recorded.” “You chose a bad time for this.” he says, catching a sword swung at him feeling it dig into his already cut palms gritting his teeth as it starts to spark red against his hand.   
“Blood blossoms. Effective against various supernatural entities, I coated my swords in it, and now its in your bloodstream." Danny kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back.   
“You chose a bad time for this.” he says red electricity sparking on his arm, Slade presses another trigger and the wall behind Danny explodes, sending chunks of shrapnel into his back and Slade takes his chance, throwing a three pronged device into Danny's chest. It pumps more blood blossom into his bloodstream , he collapses to his knees opening his mouth a ghostly wail slamming into slade sending him into the wall, cracks spreading from him a body flickers, red eyes and blue black hair and white. The wail fails him and Slade falls to the ground, mask cracked and blood dripping through the mouth panels of his mask.   
“A few more seconds of that and I would have been dead again.” he coughs up blood. Danny screams out in pain as the blood blossoms finish spreading throughout his body his own energy sparking with it green electricity mixing with the red. “From the second Blood brought me in I knew how to take you down, planned it perfectly.” he wiped some blood from his mask forcing himself to stand up.  
“That looks painful, I wonder how long you can last?" And that was the last thing he hears before passing out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny wakes up far later, a dull fire in his veins from the remnants of blood blossoms. His hands and feet inside of large metal locks metal spikes driven into his wrists to hold him in place and doctors putting multiple iv into his veins.   
“Oh, you're finally awake.” he looks forward seeing a blurry Brother Blood standing in front of him. “You're a strange entity Phantom. And your blood is even stranger. We're going to use you to bring in a new era. A era where I rule the world.” he chuckles. “I wanted you awake so we cut back on the serum wilson left us.”   
“How long?” he asks, voice tired. “About a day.” Brother Blood tells him. “We needed time to put the finishing touches on the machine.”   
“It's done Brother Blood.” a scientist tells him and he grins.   
“Don't bother transforming, it's far too late.” he turns to the scientist.”Start the procedure as soon as I'm hooked in.” he says walking towards the machine and stepping inside. “Let's begin.” a female voice says and a switch is flipped and danny's blood is pumped out through the tubes, an explosion sounding from somewhere above them. “Ignore it keep going.” he commands as a screen is pulled up revealing the Titans, and The Team storming the academy.   
”Don't stop, finish the procedure.” Danny closes his eyes trying to transform, fighting against the blossoms still in him. “BLOOD, YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!” he opens up his eyes glowing green as ecto-electricity starts to spark off of him flowing into the machine overloading it and Blood screaming out in pain. “Finish it!”   
“You are fucking with things you don't understand!” he screams at the scientists as the machine explodes in a great big flash the room partially collapsing and the academy shaking.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny groans, a large chunk of roof had fallen on the device he was locked into to, he tries to shift feeling a shock, the cuffs still functioned after all of this. He coughs up blood his chin being stained red and green. “Fuck.” he groans lifting the roof off of him,ignoring the shocks ‘Still better than vivisection.’ he thinks darkly finally moving it off of him. He sits up looking towards the device to see blood slumped in the exploded remnants of his device. “Don't fuck with ectoplasm .” he wipes his chin. “Phantom?!” he hears looking over to see Raven in her normal attire. “You're brave coming here.” he says darkly and she goes to reply the rubble shifting. A hand phasing through “Fuck.” he says holding up his arms. “Well deal with this later Roth, cut these now." a second hand emerges and Danny's eyes focus enough for him to see black metal with glowing green lines running through it. “Is that Blood?”   
“The cuffs, now!” she swings her hand black energy cutting one of his arms free as Blood finally emerges from the rubble he throws his arm out knocking Blood off balance his legs shifting into a tail as he floats his red eyes meeting Danny's green. “You dare strike a god!?” Blood bellows in rage. “God? Danny scoffs, the act hurting him. “You look like a ghost to me, would a god be dead?” he glares and green blasts shoot from his eyes Danny bringing up his other hand using the attack to free his other hand. He sinks through the floor the chains catching him as he hangs upside down, Raven following him. “What happened to Blood?”   
“You do not get to ask me questions, if it wasn't for Blood I'd be your enemy.” she gives him a look. “Blood took my blood and used it to augment himself.” “Your blood does this?” her brow furrows under her hood. “You called him a ghost. You're a ghost.”   
“There's no time to explain what I am, cut me free.”   
“We'll handle him, I want you to leave once I cut you out.” he scoffs.   
“Blood's mine, he's gone too far.” he pushes against the ceiling feeling the metal start to bend before he falls back down feeling light headed. “Damn, cut me free or I'll break free, either way Blood's dead.” she stares at him sighing.   
“Fine but please don't die.” the locks glow black snapping open and Danny catching himself in the air before he hits the ground, he looks up when he hears an explosion from above.  
“The longer we leave him alone the more he'll understand his new form.” as he finishes the roof explodes Blood floating down.   
“You have so much power Phantom, why do you hold yourself back?” Blood asks.  
“I don't.” Danny says as Blood's eyes rest on Raven. “Was it you who hired Ms. Roth?” Danny mocks. “Rachel Roth, you're Raven.” he glares at her. “If she was a snake you'd be dead Blood, scratch that you are dead, but if you'd like a repeat performance I'm happy to oblige.” Danny pushes off of the floor, the concrete cracking as he slams his shoulder into Blood, carrying him through a wall before Blood grabs him by the throat and slamming him into the ground throwing him towards Raven, sending him sliding past her.   
“You know it's actually impressive Phantom with all of the blood that you lost you still have a great deal of strength, but will it be enough?”   
“Ok new plan, go get my jacket.” he tells Raven.   
“You're… jacket?”   
“Yea. A white jacket with a hood, it's in my room. I need something in it.”   
“I thought your jacket was black.” “You're focusing on the wrong ...” he gets cut off by Blood's metal foot slamming onto his chest knocking the air from his lungs Raven dodges his arm, blasting him sending him flying back and flying through the ceiling. Danny wipes ectoplasm from his chin, looking up to see Blood forcing his way from under rubble looking pissed. “Thank you Raven, piss him off why don't ya.” Blood launches himself at Danny and he meets him grabbing his arm and rolling and slamming him into the ground slamming an ectoblast into his chin carving a ditch into the floor with his body. “If you're a god, then what am I if my blood made you.” “You are nothing!” Danny catches Blood's fist and struggles to force it down freezing it to the floor kicking him in the ribs, the floor breaks apart and Blood slams a chunk of concrete into the side of Danny's face knocking it to the side and shattering it he looks at his frozen hand firing a blast from his eyes at it. “It won't melt unless I want it to, and I'll never want it to.” Danny grins, his teeth covered in blood, he charges forward and kicks Blood's hands away opening his mouth and wailing, Blood flies back his arms shattering, Danny's voice cuts off and he falls to his knees Blood coughing up blood and holding his arm.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven moves the rubble that once was danny room trying to find his jacket when her communicator goes off. She opens that. “What was that!” Beast Boy yells only for Nightwing to push him out of the way “Raven, what was that?” he asks visibly shaken.  
"Blood did something and Phantom is fighting him."  
''Phantom's here, where are they?” “Basement, focus on the other. We have this.”   
“Phantoms a powerhouse, we're sending help down to you.” the call cuts out and she sees a white cloth sticking out, it glows black flying to her hand.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're new to this blood, you don't even understand what you can do.” Danny mocks. “But I have years of experience.”   
“Gods don't need to train.” he chokes out his good hand opening up into a cannon a blue green blast flying at Danny and Danny throws a blast of his own meeting it, Blood's attack advancing. “Give up and bow to me, I'll make you a priest.”   
“No way in hell would I worship you!” Danny yells back as Raven flies in. “Found it." She tells him.   
“Metal tube, inside.” he tells her gritting his teeth she reaches inside pulling out two metal tubes “Lipstick?” “Not lipstick.” he jumps to the side dodging the blast and forcing out another ghostly wail letting it hit blood like a truck, he keeps it up even as it starts to tear apart his throat from the inside, blood pouring from his mouth. Raven watches the wail, in awe of its power her eyes widening in horror at what it's doing to Danny.   
“Phantom stop!” she yells horrified pulling her hood back. “Danny!” it ends and his head snaps to the side, his eyes unfocused “Sam” he asks voice weak, his mind catches up. “Raven?” He collapses forward Raven catching him. “The cylinder.” he says and she hands it to him and helps him over to the broken form of Blood whose eyes open slowly, his body not moving. “Fallen god.” Danny mutters putting the cylinder into his pocket, he leans forward with Raven's help pressing his hand onto blood’s chest, ice spreading out from it freezing his broken body solid. Raven helps him back up and he pulls the mini thermos back out, using his teeth to pull the cap off, pressing the button and sucking Blood into it, putting the cap back on. “So that's why you wanted it.” Raven notes both turning as the metal door is wretched open Superboy, Starfire, Kid Flash and Miss Martian rushing in to see Raven supporting Phantom.   
“Phantom?” Star asks confused. “You did this?” Superboy asks eyes sweeping over the room. “I recognize Kid Flash and Starfire, the rest of you are unimportant.” he says coughing as Superboy growls. ‘Shit, SHIT! Can't fly. Can't open a portal have to fight.’ he grits his teeth pushing off of Raven and shakily pulling on his jacket, the colors shifting. “Maritan? Use fire.” he mutters a weak flame forming in his palm flickering and Miss Martian takes a step back.   
“You're panicking?” she asks, “You're so sad and in so much pain.” she says putting a hand over her mouth. ‘Get out.’ he roars inside of his mind and she flinches as his eyes turn red. “My memories don't belong to you.” he warns the act of speaking painful. As he spits out a mouthful of blood. The anger helped him stand taller “I'm sorry you're projecting, your emotions are screaming out to me.” “What do you see?” Superboy asks. “You can feel it to?” Raven asks and Danny's eyes snap to her, feeling betrayed. A large green portal opening behind him Freight Knight stepping out in her broken armor without her helmet.   
“My liege, come with me.” she says drawing her sword Danny chuckles as she swung her sword forcing Raven back and pulls him towards her. “Finally came around?”   
“Yes my king.” she says pushing him into the portal stepping in behind him, cutting a starbolt in half the portal closing as the heroes lunge at them. 

End of arc 1


	12. Reunion

Danny comes to groggily, his body wrapped in so many bandages that he looks more like a mummy than a ghost, his arm in a sling resting against his chest “Wh-" he starts to ask, breaking into a coughing fit his throat on fire, a dull burn in his veins an after effect from the blood blossoms   
“Ah Daniel you're awake.” he turns his head to see Clockwork.   
“Right on time.” he adds before shifting into his adult form.   
“Fright knight pulled you out .”   
“Why?” he croaks out.   
“I’ve shown her what kind of king you can be, and it made her realize who she should serve.” Danny sits up wincing as he does, checking his pockets with his better arm trying to find blood thermos.  
“Do not worry Daniel, Blood and all of your other possessions are in Fright Knights care, and she has kept a good eye on them.”   
“Good.” he chokes out. “How ...long.” he asks forcing himself out of bed keeping his arm close to his chest. “Jinx… and Raven?”   
“Jinx made it out during the chaos. And young Raven was unhurt during the battle. But she is worried for you.”   
“Let… her.” he pauses “Leaving.”   
“I knew you would.” Clockwork says sounding almost sad at Danny's reluctance to stay. Danny limps towards the portal taking care not to look at the broken remains of a thermos resting on a burnt pedestal when he suddenly finds Fright Knight in front of him taking a knee bowing her head and stabbing her sword into the ground.   
“My king” she says and he gestures her to stand with his good hand. “Thermos..” she nods turning and flying off returning with his jacket hanging it over his shoulders, he pats the pocket feeling it before walking towards Clockwork's portal finding it set to jump, he steps through followed by Fright and Clockwork stares at the portal a slight smile on his face.   
Danny and Fright appear in an alleyway in Jump City, Danny stumbling forward Fright catching him “Be careful my king.”   
“..clothes.” he says taking in her broken armor. “… armor ...later.” he says forcing himself to talk gesturing across the street. She looks happy at the prospect of her new king giving her a new set of armor.   
“Yes my king.” she agrees letting him lean on her as they cross the street, Fright standing a few inches shorter than Danny ,make it across the street and into the shop, Danny looking around grabbing her a black tank top ,a purple belt with a skull on it and a pair of baggy black jeans. He hands them to her and she stares at them before looking at him questioningly.  
“Modern.” he explains hoarsely “keep the boots.” he adds and she stairs for a moment before nodding and heading into the changing room danny pulling the curtain shut for her, he hears a few thuds of metal being settled on the floor and then silence for a moment before cursing. He hears some shuffling before the curtain is thrown open freight holding up the unbuttoned pair of jeans with one hand.   
“Help me.” she says exasperated. He takes in her battle toned body her wraps keeping her kind of modest He hears a whistle from the front throwing a glare at the cashier stepping inside and closing it behind them. He shakily buttons her jeans with his better hand and helps her pull her belt on. He steps out pulling the curtain shut letting her put her shirt on tossing her a duffel bag to put her armor in. she steps out holding the bag and he looks at her for a moment before nodding he walks towards the casheere paying her for the clothes and walking out of the store scrolling through the phone he had stolen from her searching for properties for sale in jump.   
“Friend danny?” he hears from behind him and he goes ramrod straight turning to see star, supergirl, kf, and artemis. Starfire gasps at the state he's in   
“What happened?” “Attacked.” he chokes out and her eyes glow green her fists clenching.   
“Do you know their name?” she growls out and he stares at her for a moment. “Dash baxter.” he says and she nods blasting into the sky danny and kara both watching her as she flies away.  
“Dash is in trouble.” freight notes all eyes shifting to her. “Alien?” Kara asks. “Metahuman.” Danny chokes out   
“Yes, i suppose that is technically accurate, i was born human.” freight concedes   
“You don't consider yourself human?” kf asks.   
“Not for a long time.” freight says grinning at them her eyes glowing brighter purple..  
“Down.” danny says and she steps back.  
“So. you're starfire's friend.” Wally asks hoping to change the subject. And danny shrugs.   
“Sudden questions and a bear hug?” artemis buts in and he nods   
“Thought so.”  
“Stars not so bad.” Kara adds   
“you just say that because she cant crush you with her hugs, she's literally going to kill someone because her friends hurt.”   
“she won't kill him. Probably.”  
“Won't find him.” danny says chuckling, the sound disconcerting with his hurt throat. He looks too freight   
“food?” she shrugs .”Hey were going to get food too, want to join us?” kf asks and danny looks them over taking in their uniforms before nodding his head. kf gestures for danny and freight to follow them as they continue on the street.  
“So how long do you think stars gonna be gone?” karra asks looking off into the horizon. “I think she left the city.” she notes.   
“I'm sure she'll find us.” kid flash says walking into a nasty burger followed by karra, danny freezing up staring at the sign.  
“Oh.” freight knight notes, clockwork having told her some of danny past. “Danny?” artemis asks turning to see danny staring at the building a far off look in his eyes.   
“My king, snap out of it.” freight says going to rest her hand on his shoulder danny lashing out punching her in the stomach doubling her over , his jacket slipping from his shoulders revealing the extent of the bandaging covering him and the partially healed bruises covering the parts of his torso and arms that are still exposed.  
“Its freight knight.” she says holding her stomach.  
“I'm not Not dan, dans dead remember.” “right. Dans dead.” freight rights herself grabbing his jacket and putting it on his shoulders   
“I think we should go somewhere else.” she more than suggests to artemis   
“yea..hows big belly sound?” Danny nods abstantly and artemis walks inside followed by kara and artemis.   
“But i like nasty burger.” wally says “Well danny doesn't.” she says slapping the back of his head “Ow fine, where's big belly then?”   
“It's a few blocks away kara says “ follow me” she says turning and starting to walk up the street. towards big belly   
“You ok?” artemis asks walking up to danny. And he shrugs not looking at her. She looks at fright knight.   
“That was a good punch, knocked the wind out of your ..Friend?”   
“He is my king and I am his knight.” she answers for him everyone stopping to look at her “Kinky” Artemis jokes.   
“I don't know that word.” fright night admits and danny shushes her “Lets.. just ..go.” dany says gesturing towards kara and wally up the street, danny making his way up the street at a slower pace. until they get to the big belly burger artemis pushing kf to the back of the line once they get inside   
“Your last baywatch.” “Ah why?” he wines “Because you order the entire menu!” she says exasperated danny walking around them followed by freight knight to stand behind kara ordering a few burgers and some fries and a chocolate shake he looks to freightnight gesturing to the menu. “Something sweet?” she says unsure and he orders a strawberry shake. Rubbing his sore throat and coughing . He pays and walks over to stand with kara at the pickup area. Artimis walking over a few moments later.   
“You know how to use that?” she asks, gesturing to the sword on her hip.  
“Yes, I am trained in many forms of combat, and this sword has been at my side for a very long time.” artemis gestures towards it.   
“May i?” Danny grins and nods “You may.” freight says and artemis draws it yelping as it bursts into purple flames.   
“Why do you have a flaming sword?” Wally asks voice tight.  
“To burn, slash and curse.” danny says earning a chuckle from freight. “At times yes.” she says taking the sword and sheathing it.  
“Is she a villian?” wally asks artemis quietly artemis shrugging karas order is called and she take the bag going to sit down and a few minutes later danny's order is called too grabbing the bag with his good arm freight gbbing the drinks following after him going to sit besides kara danny handing freight her shake and pulling his towards him reaching into the bag and pulling out a burger ripping open the paper and taking a bite. Artemis sitting besides him. “Kf’s gonna be a while.”   
“Expensive.” he notes hearing how much he's ordering  
. “No the league pays for his food, it would cost too much to keep a speedster fed.” “High.. metabolism?  
” “Superfast.” kara agrees. “And he needs enough calories to feed an army.”   
“Freights the opposite..” he rubs his throat.  
“She could go the rest of her days without eating.”danny looks over to find her milkshake done.   
“Except sweet ..things” he notes sliding her his shake and she nods at him.  
“Why, so many heroes in jump?” he says balling the wrapper and grabbing a second burger “Secret mission.” supergirl cuts in and artemis snorts.  
“You've been hanging out with batgirl too much.”   
“Batgirl?” danny asks pouncing on their slip up. Swallowing his bite uncomfortably. “Please don't make batgirl public, she'll be so mad if we steal her reveal.”   
“Ok.. but if I see her i'm going to say.’ Oh hi batgirl, supergirl told me all about you.” “No, she'll never let me live it down.” she says and artemis laughs and kara blushes at his teasing smile finding it oddly familiar. Wally sits beside them with a mountain of food digging in danny finishing his second burger starting on his third   
The group eats chatting amongst themselves everyone almost done when the groups communicators go off   
“Were on our way.” supergirl says  
“We gotta go danny.” of says.   
“Later.” danny says waving up as they rush off of picking up artemis and running kara flying.   
“That was exhausting.” danny says walking out the door and slipping into the ally way forcing the transformation taking much more energy than it should, two familiar rings moving along his body instead of the simple shift he uses at full strength the dull burn becoming more noticable in this form. He pushes off of the ground taking off after them followed by freight surprised to find them stepping into a phone booth in an alleyway.  
“Kid Flash recognized.” a computerized voice says as he vanishes artemis stepping in next.  
“Artemis recognized.” he hands freight his coat and taking off the sling tossing it keeping his arm against his chest.   
“Wait here.” he says taking a deep breath before throwing himself at kara as she steps in just managing to overshadow her, straining himself to possess a kryptonian in his injured state. “Supergirl recognized.” the voice says and suddenly danny finds himself in a living room karas body cooling as danny finds himself feeling oddly.. Warm for the first time in a long time. He sees artemis step into the hall following after her finding his step cracking the floor looking at it in surprise before willing himself to float he moves forward after her floating into the meeting room to see Batman and a group of sidekicks he lands near the back making sure to be careful not to break the floor.   
“Five days ago” Batman starts. “You dealt a blow to the hive and we recovered brother blood's body, from what I've gathered he mutated and shed his old body.” Danny feels a push, supergirl fighting him he grits her teeth pushing her back down.   
“Raven claimed that he used phantoms unique blood.   
“A picture of him appears on the screen and next to it a picture of Dani ‘shit’ he thinks. A video of his escape from arkham appears thankfully after his transformation. “As of now we know very little about the entity known as phantom except that he is powerful, and has dealt with the joker and the ghost ember mclain.”   
“Wait ghost like danis ghost?” kf asks and danny straightens up   
“yes, ember is one of dani’s enemies, but she claims to not know this phantom.” “Where is she anyways?” Wally asks   
“Right here.” Danny hears from behind him suddenly feeling himself ripped out of supergirls body supergirl stumbling forward and catching herself on the table and he turns to see dani all of the weapons in the room being aimed at him   
“D..danny?” she asks staring at him eyes wide. And he sinks into the floor. “No!” dani yells going after her. “Maegan follow them!” Batman yells and ms martian phases into the floor flying after them   
_________________________________________________-  
Danny breaches the mountainside flying into the air and trying to reach his top speed but not even coming close. “Gahh!” he yells out in pain feeling something slam into his side knocking him out of the sky, the two of them slamming into a building tearing it apart  
“You don't get to hide from me!” dani yells as danny pushes a steel beam away from him feeling his shirt growing damp.  
“We need to avoid each other like the plague.”   
“No danny were family and we need to stick together.” she yells at him tears in the corners of her eyes.  
“I mourned you, and when you come back somehow you go to vlad!” she screams at him.  
“But you stayed away from me, hid from me! Like i didnt even matter to you!”   
“It's safer to stay away from me, anyone I get close to dies Just let me go.” he says softly “Were family danny that's not how this works.” she lunges at him and he tenses expecting to get punched but his eyes widening when she hugs him tightly.  
“You don't have to push me away danny, we have the same powers i can take care of myself.” He looks down at her making a decision he hopes he wouldn't regret.  
“I live in jump” he admits.   
“Visit the titans and you'll find me eventually. We keep running into each other.” he looks up to see Ms.Martian approaching them.   
“Sorry for this.” he says grabbing the back of her shirt spinning and throwing her at maegan with his good hand before disappearing into the ground.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Danny stumbles through a portal, his transformation giving out as he collapses onto a rooftop , having to rip open two portals taking too much energy for him to hold a transformation. freightnight moves from where she was sitting danny's jacket over her shoulders. “My liege?!” she says moving to him quickly and he waved her off pushing himself to his knees..   
“Hotel.” he tells her. And she nods danny forcing himself to his feet moving towards the rooftop door freight ripping it open for him to go inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny bolts up at the sound of knocking at the door.

"Housekeeping" The voice says. He goes to speak, finding himself unable to. 'Shit' he thinks as the door opens and Danny flashes his eyes red shaking his head no and the woman backs up slowly shutting the door and Danny forces himself out of bed finding a bag setting on a chair his hand aching as he pulls it open finding a new shirt on top, black with his symbol in white he throws it back into the bag picking it up and heading to the restroom shutting the door behind him his throat covered in a gross green and yellow bruise he grabs at the bandages pulling them from his body the bruise continuing down small half healed cuts peppering his torso a large gash down the center . He turns the knob starting the water keeping it cold. He undresses and steps in letting the water wash the blood off of him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny dresses in a pair of black jeans, his combat boots with well worn laces, he pulls on a white undershirt and his black Danny phantom shirt running a hand through his hair and pushing it out of his face looking at the bruise on his cheek at least he didn't feel like he'd collapse anymore.

He gasps seeing his breath turning and opening the door to see freight. "My liege." she says and he gestures to his neck shaking his head.

"Oh, why couldn't this have happened when we were enemies he heard her mutter and narrows his eyes he rubs his hands together pulling them apart words forming out of ice between . {Going out you stay here} she stares at him for a moment before nodding he changes the ice. {Catch up} the ice melts and he tosses her a remote grabbing his wallet and a flip phone he had stolen. and walking out if the door seeing the hallway empty he walks down to the elevator riding it down and walking through the lobby seeing the housekeeper from earlier talking to the front desk worker looking back and yelping when she sees him. The doors open and he steps out onto the street walking aimlessly unable to stay in that small hotel room he pauses seeing titans titans tower in the distance over the bay his eyes flashing red at the thought of raven, angry at her and at himself for the moment of weakness in which he had opened up to a stranger. He shakes his head his eyes returning to their normal blue shade. He walks retracing his steps in the sewers when he first reached the city until he comes to a brick building above where he thinks the abandoned lab would be, a for sale sign resting in a broken window . he walks up the porch he reaches out grabbing the knob and twisting hearing metal snap as he pushes the door open stepping into the building finding a large living room he pulls his phone from his pocket and sends a text to the owner of the home letting him know he can't talk right now but he's interested in the building walking into the kitchen seeing a large stove top built into a table on the other side. He walks back into the living room walking down the hallway finding 3 bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs before walking back into the living room heading up stairs and finding 4 more rooms and a full bathroom plus a half bath. He reaches up feeling his wounds pull as he pulls down the attic stairs walking up to find the attic converted into a bedroom he walks back down to the main room scanning the walls until he finds a seam walking over and slamming his fist into it the wall creaking moving back and to the side his phone buzzing as the owner texts him back with the houses details and the price he's asking Danny walking down the spiral staircase until he reaches what must have once been a lab his eyes glowing green allowing him to see. He texts back that he wants it walking back upstairs and closes the wall closing the door behind him. The man texting back that he wanted it off his hands as soon as possible and could have the paperwork in a few days if he wanted to meetup at the house later. Danny sending back a yes telling him a time in an hour.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny steps off of his seat as an elderly man pulls up, parking in the driveway and stepping out of the car.

"Danny?" he nods as he walks over gesturing to his throat. 

"That's OK, i'll give you the tour." he says gesturing to the house walking up and seeing the doorknob. "Damn kids. " he mutters pushing the door open

"It's not a bad neighborhood but you know how kids get." He says walking in.

"Downstairs has three beds 1 bath and upstairs has 4 rooms 1 full bath and a half bath. The attic was made into a room at some point" Danny looks at the kitchen making a show of looking at the rooms again.

"Bought the place as a project for me and my son, but the idiot got in trouble with the police and i don't see the point in keeping the place, just more work for myself and i want to get out of jump. This city changes with the titans." he stops turning to him.

"Are you interested?" Danny nods.

"And you're good on the price right? I'm just trying to get my investment back.'' Danny nods, typing out that hell brings the money when the contracts are ready to sign. The man goes for a handshake and Danny shows his bandaged hands.

"Oh sorry." he says waving as he pulls the door shut Danny walking away as he steps into his car driving off.

He walks down the street making his way towards the shore taking in the island around titans tower he would need to get a few things between now and Halloween.

(Authors note: I've been preparing for this plot point for 2 years im not waiting months again.")

But he'd be ready to make a point, it was only a matter of time before the video from the prison surfaces and the heroes know who he is, what a strange concept he'd never even told his father his identity. He's certain his mother had figured it out ,she was too smart for him to trick forever. He forces the memories away pushing a quarter into one of the binoculars looking over at the tower scanning the beach and looking up at the tower counting the windows before it times out. And he turns and walks down the sidewalk near the bay paying for another for a second angle on the tower until that time off too and he decides he has what he needs turning and seeing a pizza place across the street walking across slapping the hood of a car he cuts off enough to dent it.

He walks through the door hearing a bell the worker looking up and waving, Danny gestures to his throat.

"Ow, that looks bad." she notes to him as he pulls the text to speech app up on his phone ordering a pizza and paying Danny walking over and sitting down and grabbing a napkin starting to write with the pen he took from the front desk writing out his plan for Halloween and the steps he'd need to take to do it. Only stopping when the pizza is brought to the table. He picks up a slice biting it and swallowing it hurting his throat he eats absently while writing with his free hand.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walks into the room to find freight sitting on the edge of the bed watching reality TV, she stands up fast. "My lord." he hands over the stack of napkins going over to his bag pulling out a charger and plugging his phone in on the counter. As he hears fright laugh. "Oh, this will be so much fun." she says and Danny wholeheartedly agrees

(authors note: im going to be posting a few side stories to go with this one)


	14. plans and fans

Danny stands on a floating stone inside of the ghost zone looking for ember, his wounds mostly healed aside from his throat which still felt raw Even a week and a half later. He kicks off the rock floating through the void before touching down softly on the outer edges of embers lair knowing she would feel his presence encroaching oh her territory.   
A strum sounds behind him and he turns slapping a pink blast out of the air. “”That was a warning shot babypop, you'll never get another.”  
“And here i come here with an invitation, i was planning on getting a few of the old gang to wreak havoc but i guess you've lost your edge.”  
She growls. “And what, you're acting like a ghost now not some wannabe hero? That's the best joke youve ever told by a mile kid.”  
“First, I'm hilarious. Second, I'm planning something big on halloween and i want you and youngblood as my opening act.”  
She stares at him with her fingers twitching on her guitar strings before she moves it from infront of her to her side.   
“What do you have planned dipstick?”  
“What I want you to do is to terrorize the city with youngblood, and any others of your choosing. i'd suggest a skeleton theme”  
“Where we doing this kid?”  
“Jump city,and don't worry i'll open a portal large enough for the ship.” and with that he takes off into the air leaving embers lair moving to his next stop.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny lands inside of the castle a purple pumpkin sitting upon his throne with a green sword inside of it his feet touch the ground and he walks forward grabbing it and pulling it the pumpkin rotting and skeletons starting to rise from the ground. “Lie the fuck down. “ he warns and the skeletons share a look before dissembling. He spares the sarcophagus a glance considering stabbing the sword into it before thinking better of it and opening a portal into the living room of his new house placing the sword into a closet to hide it.  
He can hear His cobbled together police scanner going off in the basement. “Jump city museum is being robbed by the villain jinx.” he hears sighing, He owes her from the bank robbery anyways. He phases his hand into the wall pulling out the bank bag before taking off into the air invisible his legs disappearing as he nears the museum at speed. Phasing through the wall to see jinx looking through the ancient books. “Those may be haunted.” he says from the rafters above dropping the bag and letting it hit the ground hard.   
“This definitely is.”  
“You killed brother blood.” she says looking for him and moving towards the bag.   
“He meddled with my world and killed himself” he counters finally becoming visible. “Theirs the fives cut, now we're even.”  
“You made me homeless.”  
“The titans made you homeless, I tore your home down. Now I'd finish up the titans should be on their way soon.”  
He gasps his breath visible. “Too late.” he sinks into the ground as the door flies open. “Oh screw you phantom.” she yells at the floor  
“We haven't even met!” dani complains   
“Not you the dumb one.”  
“Rude.” he calls from below dani grinning.  
“dani, go after him.'' Nightwing calls as him and beastboy charge jinx dani sinking and going after him danny flying but not fast enough to lose her coming out in an alleyway dani not far behind him.   
“So you made it to jump.”   
“Yea, and then you don't show up.”  
“I've been around.”   
“And now you're being ominous,”  
“Ominous is good, keeps heroes on their toes.”  
He walks over to her.   
“I like the suit, you move into the tower yet?”   
“Few days ago cuz, that tower has too many rooms and vlad won't give me the portal schematics.”  
“Do you need them?” he asks grabbing her cape, “What's this made of?”  
“Why do you want a suit?”  
“Eventually I'll need one” he admits shrugging before tightening his grip on the cape and throwing her into the sky.  
“Tell them i escaped.” he sinks into the floor making his way back to the museum grabbing the back and pulling it into the floor seeing nightwing run through the front door pressing his hand to his earpiece , looking around and finding jinx tied to a pillar glaring at beastboy.   
“They left you alone?” he asks, rising through the floor beast boy's eyes as he blasts the rope freeing jinx who sends a chunk of rubble into beast boy's back picking up her bag from the floor along with the book she was trying to steal.   
“Need a ride?” he asks holding his hand out jinx looking at it for a moment before taking it.  
(authors note. Short chapter sorry next one should be longer.)


	15. Halloween party part 1

Danny stands on the tallest building in jump with fright standing behind him wearing the outfit he had given her along with her helmet welded back together 

"Time to start the party." he says with a grin his fingers glowing as he flies up ripping a portal open, towering four stories before spreading into a giant glowing green spiral everyone in the city stopping to stare at it as the front of a ship appears ember standing on it wearing her pirate costume her face painted with a white and black skull

"Are you ready jump city!?" she asks her voice coming from the giant speakers on the sides of the ship as the rest of the ship comes through giant anchor dropping down and crushing a car, skeletons dropping from the side their feet crushing the ground where they start marching forward 

Danny watches the familiar scene a grin on his face before he turns his back on the ship pulling his belt off tossing it to freight 

" you need to get this on Dani , she's the only one able to fight us on equal footing. meet up with me after." she drops to a knee stabbing her sword into the ground. "Yes my lord."

"And freight, don't hurt her if you can help it. She's sturdy but be careful."

"Of course, she is your family." She agrees and he nods freight standing and taking to the sky towards the ship. He watches her fly off before switching to watching ember knowing that she'll play a big part in what comes next 

\--------------------------------------------------

Ember grins hearing the screams of the humans below, it's a nice sound but she'd rather hear their cheering her name. She grins at the sound of a motorcycle johnny and kitty coming through the portal. "You always knew how to throw a party ember." kitty says as shadow separates from johnny smashing through the window of a department store. Coming out with parts for Johnny's bike

"Boys" kitty huffs grinning at him. "Aw comone babe, there's just so much cool shit." he grins back at her  
\------------------------------------------

Danny watches as Ember strums her guitar giant waves traveling throughout the city eyes glazing over and embers hair starting to grow as they start to congregate at the bottom of the ship chanting her name. Youngblood at the helm his parrot on his shoulder probably mocking him. Damn it was good to see so many old faces, the ships anchor rises and it starts to move smashing windows as it scrapes against skyscrapers the army of skeletons marching along with it towards the shore he sees the titans ship leaving the roof raven Starfire and Dani flying along with it Young-bloods ship turning to the side the cannons firing on them followed up by a powered up ghostly guitar riff from ember. Knocking the T ship out of the sky and that is his cue to begin setting up for the second act  
\-------------------------------------------------

The weird plane thing hit the ground hard. "Crew! Bring me that ship." young blood screams down as the other phantom lands on the deck sliding and ripping a skeletons head off and throwing it at another smashing it to pieces.

"You bring level mobs to a boss fight?" she asks and young blood snorts. 

"You think you're a boss?"

"Nerds, this is a fight!" ember screams out blasting dani with her guitar before playing another riff the skeleton rebuilding itself the inside of its ribcage glowing with a blue flame./

"I wrote a few new songs in prison, i dont think you'l like them."

"Does anyone like your songs?

"No, but your cousin does love my voice. He enjoyed making me scream." Dani gags 

" That is the worst thing I've ever heard, never say that again."

"It is nice to know he's enjoying himself freights voice says from behind her a flaming purple dodecahedron slamming into Dani's back freight slamming into her and tackling her into the ship wrapping the belt around her waist and locking it trapping her inside of a steel cage 

"The human cage on the ship was a surprise, but it'll do." she says as dani lets out a scream trying to fight the transformation

"Where..did...you get…..this?" she asks looking at her with angry mismatched eyes , Green electricity sparking all over her body 

"It's the belt your cousin always wears, he told me to tell you it won't hurt if you don't fight it."

"Danny did this?" she demands angry slamming against the bars gripping them the metal groaning under her strength her hair a mix of black and white she opens her mouth hitting freight with a concentrated wail sending her flying through the side of the ship as she finally loses the fight and turns back into her other self. 

"I'm going to kill him the rest of the way." she mutters moving to the locked door as freight slams into the ground below carving a large ditch into the ground and coughing, 

"Ow." she says sitting up holding her ribs and spitting out a mouthful of ectoplasm

"I miss my armor." she says spitting out a mouthful of Ectoplasm and wiping her lip before grabbing her helmet and putting it back on she needed to meet up with her king now that her part was over.  
\---------------------------------

"Was that the freight knight?" ember asks staring at were Dani just was. 

"I'd be more worried about me." a voice behind her says and Ember turns finding a Girl in a dark blue cloak floating above the ship something primal inside of her warning her to fight as hard as she can. Raven sends a black blast towards her pink hitting it the energies exploding against each other violently ember turning her guitar to wave and jumping up to float in the air starting to play a new song a massive wave of pink energy flying from her guitar smashing into ravens black shield 

"Where did she take Dani?" raven demands holding up her shield with one hand using the other to surround the mast in black energy bringing it down and reducing it to sharp splinters throwing them at ember

"My ship!" young blood screams 

"Stay Out of this pipsqueak, go help your crew." he sticks his tongue out

"You're mean." he cries out before phasing out and flying towards the ground finding nightwing fighting against his army with a glowing green baton, his eyes not moving to youngblood as he flies around him 

He'd really need to find a less disposable crew one day

"Teenagers, the idiot can't even see me."

"Of course he can!" beast boy yells at him

"Beast Boy what's wrong " beastboy lets out a yell gesturing at youngblood

"The little ghost pirate kid!" beastboy exclaims 

"I'm more worried about these skeletons, than some kid you saw in a costume" he says as they put themselves back together Beastboy transforming and slamming his tail through the crowd

"Why are you a dinosaur?"

"Don't ask questions to the enemy." the parrot admonishes

"Right, have at the" he yells swinging his sword towards beastboy who yelps turning into a hummingbird

"That's so cool." youngblood says excitedly flying after 

"Beastboy!?" Night wing yells finding him gone blue blast ripping through the group surrounding him giving him an opening to move back and regroup   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Star fire rips the shadow in two growling as it phases through her hands and reforms

"Damn beautiful. Calm down." Johnny taunts slamming his motorcycle into her. Earning a growl from kitty 

"Don't make me get rid of you again johnny" she warns and he holds up his hands .

"Sorry babe." he says as she jumps off of the bike at star grappling with her and taking a punch to the face shrugging it 

"Kitty's crazy strong." he taunts As shadow reconnects with him his eyes resting on a shop selling motorcycles grinning as his eyes wrest on the beautiful blond shop keep , he shifts into gear riding over to it as star kicks kitty off of her headbutting the ghost who turns intangable 

"I hate ghosts!" star yells as her fists pass through kitty who is shaking her head 

"Damn you've got a hard head." she groans holding her forehead.

"Well… at least my boyfriend doesn't flirt with other girls." she says and kitty's eyes turn red as she spins to see johnny leaning over the counter getting the girls number 

"Johnny" she yells and he turns as she holds her hands to her lips blowing him a kiss shadow abandoning him at the last second "Coward" he yells before he disappears kitty not even looking at star fire as she walks over getting onto johnny 13s bike shadow hanging his head as she rides off leaving a confused starfire 

"Are we done?!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven wraps embers guitar in black energy pulling her forward punching her in the face and splitting her lip

"Are all ghosts annoying."

"So you've met the phantom twins." she licks her lips her skeleton charging raven who holds up her hand chanting and closing her hand the semblance of life passing from the skeletons eyes as she turns on ember who blinks owlishly

"You killed him!"

"No i sent him on, I've been studying up on your kind."

"You can do that" she says taking a few steps back turning her dial again sending a massive pink spiral of energy at raven her hair actually shrinking from its intensity ravens energy forming into a giant raven meeting the blast head on  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny phases through the bottom of the tower coming to the generator room jinx had told him about landing on the floor staring at the two massive generators that power the tower placing his hand on one of them channeling energy through it frying them and sending a burst of energy through the tower frying all of the towers wiring and ruining of its security measures, the screens and computers exploding out. Pulling away he draws the green blade from his hip stabbing it into the ground a green barrier forming underneath the caverns below him and spreading out over half the bay around the tower leaving it weak enough for the titans to come to him

"Ghosts should buy me at least another half hour." he mutters flying up through the roof into the living room moving to their fridge opening it and looking at the mold growing in the egg tray

"You alive?" he asks it waiting moving on when he gets no response he could handle mold, living hot dogs less so. He grabs meat and mayo moving to the counter leaving the fridge open and setting it down opening up a cabinets looking for bread finding it and going about making himself a sandwich a tomato and lettuce floating over to him a glowing aura surrounding it 

He walks down the hallway eating his spoils pushing open door after door taking one of robins domino masks and a BO staff finding schematics on cyborgs wall and changing a few numbers, petting silkie and finally coming to ravens room his senses warning him of...Danger 

"This is a bad idea." he says as he pushes the door open walking into the room

"It's him." he hears a voice squeal

"Did I miss someone?" he calls out stepping into the room locking the door behind him books whispering in the back of his mind 

"Do not make me burn you" he warns them and they shush sensing the power behind his threat 

"Here,come here." a voice calls and his eyes rest on a mirror hanging on the wall .

"Sidney? that you?" he asks confused four red eyes appearing and focusing on him.

"No, just touch the mirror. we want to talk to you." it says and he groans.

"This is a trap." and with that he picks up the mirror disappearing into it.

(authors note. Please tell me what you think of the shift in perspective. i havn't done that often.)


	16. Chapter 16

He finds himself on a floating stone the sky mostly black and white with small areas of color being visible he follows the steps, four eyed crows watching him purple and pink cloaked ravens slamming into him knocking him over him to the ground.  
“It's you!”He hears multiple voices call out finding himself surrounded by 7 versions of raven, none of them wearing the dark blue cloak.  
“Ms roth, i think i'm seeing things.” a few of them groan and he definitely hears a chuckle.  
“We are the physical embodiment of all of raven's emotions.” knowledge states.  
“And we have some very mixed feelings about you.”  
“It's mutual, mostly anger.” he says, earning a dark laugh from the red raven sitting atop a pillar staring down at him. As he shoves the two ravens away standing up purple raven latching onto his arm.  
“And what are your separation anxiety.”  
“I'm passion and you're very handsome.”   
“And he's powerful.” rage says staring at him like he's a piece of meat.  
“Beter her mind than mine.” he says under his breath.  
“Always with the snark.don't you ever shut up?” Orange asks.  
“Keep 'em talkin.” he says, looking to red. “How do I get out?”  
“Ignore her.” the rest say in unison four red eyes appearing on her face  
“Calm down scary hot raven.” he calls up to her and she blinks.   
“You think we're hot?” purple asks.  
“I mean yea, especially now that i get a good look at you without that ms roth pantsuit.  
Although i'm also considering ripping your heads off and leaving raven emotionally stunted forever.”  
“Is that how we work?” knowledge asks, getting a shrug from boldness as she walks up to him and poking him in the chest.   
“What makes you think you can.” she asks, having to look up a little to meet his eyes.  
“Demon vs ghost I like my odds.”  
“Half demon” all but the red say at once.  
“Halfa demon then.”   
“Halfa?” knowledge asks furrowing her brow and opening her book.  
“I've heard that phrase before.”  
“Don't worry, old ghost legend.” he lies effortlessly and flicking bolds cloak off of her head.  
“Now i have shit to do, can i leave.”  
“No.” they say in unison.  
“What are you you're not a normal ghost?’  
“Fight me!”  
“Why do you keep flirting with us?”  
“Will you help me conquer the world?” they all glance at red who just shrugs  
“I don't want the world, you're beautiful, I am a ghost and I have.” he says, answering the questions out of order.  
“I'm losing time.” he swipes his arm finding himself incapable of opening a portal “Magic.” he says distastefully.  
“Let me out.” he grabs the greyone who had stayed back by the cloak forming a green dome around them.   
“The real you and Your team are going to show up, and i need to be there now how do i get out,” she's shaking in his grip her feet a few inches off of the ground.  
“Balance, or g.get let out.” he drops her and she scurries back.  
He drops the shield catching boldness and wraths hands spinning and throwing them slamming his boot into knowledge’s chest cutting off her overly complicated spell tentacles from red wrapping around him, she lands in front of him much taller than before.   
“So this is a demon then.” he mutters bringing his foot up wrapping it around the tentacles and pulling her close, finding himself staring into four sets of yellow eyes? His brow furrows.  
“They're red in your humanoid form, yellow as a demon?”  
“Yes” knowledge tells him and his eyes shift to a glowing blue the entire area starting to chill.   
“Lets see how a demon handles the cold.” he headbuts her shifting his bodys shape to slip through before putting himself right again ice starting to form on the ground as he takes a fist to the ribs catching tha arm under his own. Finding less emotions than before a maroon cloaked demon raven grinning down at him as she punches him in the face.   
“We've wanted to do that for months.” he gives in to the anger always burning right under the surface, his eyes turning red as he fires a point blank blast into her stomach clapping his hands on the side of her head, seeing passion and happy reassuring timid and knowledge taking notes.  
“Have you gathered enough information, Or do we need to keep playing?” he asks tyring of their games.  
“For now.” they say and he finds himself violently ejected from the mirror falling onto ravens bed staring at the ceiling.  
“I dont like magic,”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven feels someone being pulled into her mind and her emotions suddenly run wild in her head, she turns to look at the tower seeing it surrounded in a green dome. pressing her hand to her ear.   
“Call in zatanna. It's a distraction. I'm heading to the tower.” she takes off into the air leaving the beaten half to second death ember leaning against the pillar.  
“Beast Boy's not back yet.” nightwing says backflipping away from the skeletons bringing up his wrist computer and dialing zatanna.   
“Ghosts, how do i get rid of them?” he asks when she picks up.  
“It's halloween, their going to be harder to fight. Billys with me, I'll send him.”  
“Feeling the aster, thanks z.” he hangs up, flipping out of the way of a sword, a massive bolt of lightning slamming into the ground captain marvel appearing and blasting the skeletons to pieces.  
“Hey rob, why’s your tower glowing?” nightwing spins to look at the tower.  
“Oh totally not feeling the aster.”  
“Might be a disaster.” Billy says, picking up a skull and throwing it at the boat watching it bounce off smashing a window.   
“Can you go after beast boy? I need to back raven up at the tower.”  
“Yea, of course...which way did he go?” he points and Billy takes off dick looking at the tower. Pressing a button on his wrist calling his bike to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ice lines the walls of the main room, a throne made of ice with a green flame wrestling atop is sits in the very center danny lounging on it his legs up over the side  
“You're in my home.” raven says coming out of the floor in front of him  
“I've claimed this island in the name of phantom.” he tells her, feeling the sword thrum as he fulfills the final step of the process.  
“Why would you do this, this is brave even for you”  
“The titans crossed a line with their infiltration of bloods base, this isn't the first time a therapist has taken advantage of my emotional state.” his eyes flash red at the remembrance of what spectra had done to him as a child.  
“But you're not exactly stable yourself are you.” he says lazily holding up the mirror 4 eyes glaring at raven.  
he tosses it to her and black energy suspends it in the air.  
“Magenta put up a fight.”  
“That explains it.”  
“Pink and purple were interesting.”  
She groans. “What did they say?”  
“Only nice things, real handsy when they tackled me.”  
“They do that.”  
“At this moment the tower belongs to me, even if I'm forced out or captured nothing changes.” he stands from the chair walking towards a hallway splitting into three.  
“And now the game begins.” he says as they disappear into the tower leaving raven in the makeshift throne glaring at his back. Before flying towards her room finding the door ajar pushing it open and finding her bed unmade her drawers and closet emptied onto the floor and her books out of order and all upside down.  
She stares at her bookshelf confused at his train of thought with what he did to it.  
“He's a petty idiot.'' She finally decides as all of her clothes glow refolding themselves and her bookshelf glows back, reorganizing raven seeing a big book missing from the center.  
“Uh oh.” she says realizing which book is gone.   
“Raven me and star are on our way back, are you alright.”  
“For now, he took one of my books, one of the older ones.”  
“That's not good, which one.”  
“The one on my… on my brothers and father.”  
“That's not good.”  
“No, it's not.” she deadpans at his understatement.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marvel lands in front of beast boy catching him by the scruff of his neck.   
“Beastboy, what's wrong?”  
“Yea, tell him he won't save you from walking the plank.” he swings his sword and billy catches the back of the blade stopping the strike.  
“Hello.” he says, pulling the blade from the ghost's hand and tossing it to beastboy who turns back into himself .  
“You can see him too?!” “You can see me?” they say in unison.  
“Uh yea, should I not?”  
“No you're a stuped grown up, only children can see me.”  
“What? I'm totally a grown up.” he counters a little too fast.  
“Well… then you're childish.”  
“No I'm not. Now Can we finish this up? I was planning on trick or treating.” behind him beastboy snorts  
“I got this beastboy, go find dani and back her up.”  
“Totaly.” he says knowing not to underestimate marvel turning into a pterodactyl and flying away. Leaving the two alone.  
“I like your costume.” billy says.  
“Thanks, i made it myself.”  
“Don't talk with the enemy, you're a pirate!” the bird yells at him.  
“Right, give me all ye gold ye scallywag.” he says, sending a blast at billy who dodges effortlessly.  
“Want to go trick or treating after this?” he asks raising his hand lightning striking  
the ground around youngblood letting him dance out of the way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beastboy can hear lightning striking the ground as he reaches the ship landing on the deck against his instincts, turning into a bloodhound and smelling for dani’s sent his senses being assaulted by an overwhelming smell of death and rot that's usually centered on dani but now is all around him he transforms back to himself and retching over the side of the ship.   
“Sorry!” he calls over the edge pulling back wiping his mouth.   
“Gross.” he hears a voice say behind him, turning to see ember sitting against the pole tied up by her own guitar strings.  
“Ahh! You're Ember mclain!” he says pointing at her “You're a ghost?!”  
“No shit.”  
“Wow, and to think I bought your cd.” she perks up.   
“You're a fan.”   
“Your songs are good. But I need to find dani.”  
“Below deck kid.” she tells him not wanting piss of the grey woman again.  
“Thanks.’ he says running towards the stairs.   
“Poor kids gonna get ripped in half by the freight knight.” ember scoffs pulling against the pillar guitar strings cutting into her arms.  
Beastboy reaches the lower area finding a steel cage along the wall .   
“Garfield!” dani calls out.   
“Danielle” he responds with her full name running over surprised to see black hair and blue eyes, his brow furrowing.   
“It's dani.”  
“It's beastboy.” he responds automatically, pulling at the bars.   
“I'm so gonna hurl after this.” he wines before transforming into a large yeti like creature and ripping the door off of its frame, throwing it across the room before transforming back and running to an open window puking through it. “Sorry!” he yells at the street before wiping his mouth turning back towards her.  
“Did the ghosts dye your hair and give you a tan? He asks confused.  
“No dummy, this belt is messing with my powers. This is what i looked like when i was alive.” she lies smothelly.   
“Wow, you look kinda like our friend danny.” she misses a step on the staircase falling down them.  
“Your what?” she asks incredulously  
“Danny, Tall guy,shows up randomly to hang out with us, usually at places we eat.”  
“He's still an idiot.” she murmurs.  
“There's no time for me to explain how suspicious that sounds, we need to get to the tower. Phantoms planning something this all was a distraction.” she reaches the deck seeing the dome. “Oh no.”  
“Ahh not again, i finally reorganized the cds!”   
“You need to carry me to the tower, I can't fly right now.” he nods, taking a deep breath before transforming into a pterodactyl grabbing her outstretched hands while holding his breath flying as fast as he can towards the tower.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Star drops nightwing onto the roof landing beside him a hand reaching through the floor pulling her into the main room. Danny Fenton sitting upon the throne frozen to it, Danny phantom throwing star into the room.  
“Friend danny!” she yells going to rush forward.  
“Try and pull him out and my ice’ll crush him.” phantom warns with a grin.  
Starfire stopping in place.   
“Sit down shut up and maybe he'll make it out of this.” he tells her and her eyes glow with fury as she sits down on her legs resting her hands in her lap.  
“You won't get away with this.”  
“You'll be surprised by what I can get away with,” he says disappearing.   
“Are you hurt?” she asks Danny not daring to move.  
“No, phantom just wants a prisoner.”  
“You say his name like you know him.”  
“He's from my town, most ghosts first appeared there.”  
“Oh, it sounds frightening.”  
“It was, but it's gone now.”  
“I am sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you.” he says and for once he is genuine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin goes to rush in raven flying through the floor in front of her. “This is what he wants.”  
“He took kori.”  
“Starfire can handle herself.” Dani says as beast boy sets her down transforming back into himself.   
“Dani?”   
“Its this damn belt, can you pick it?” she asks as robin goes to pull a pick from his sleeve crouching down and going to pick it a current shocking dani ,nightwing pulling back instantly as she yelps.  
“That asshole.” dani says under her breath  
“I know those eyes.” Raven says, staring at dani.  
“Right! She looks like danny.”  
“Oh that idiot.” raven says pressing a hand to her forehead putting it together.  
“We need to find whatever he's using to create this barrier.”  
“It's in the basement.” raven cuts in.  
“Than take me their, nightwing and beastboy can distract danny.”  
“There's three of him now, he split himself again.”  
“He mastered that skill, great.” Dani sighs. Nightwing looking her in the eyes.  
“What is your relation to phantom “  
“ dani you can trust us.” she stares at him sighing.  
“I'm a clone of him.” she admits. “He was a hero once and he disappeared for two years, we thought he was dead. All we found was the ruins of his city and a pool of his blood. “  
“That's why you punched superman.”  
“You did what?!” beast boy asks.  
“He was being an ass, Connor deserves to be treated better.”  
“True. why didn't you tell us.”  
“Batman knew.”  
Dick groans. “Of course he did, raven beast boy you two head to the basement, dani let's find star.” he hands her the sword he had stole from a skeleton beastboy and raven flying down to the front door and dani and nightwing heading in through the roof access.  
Raven grabs beast boy's arm pulling him through the floor with the two of them making their way into the room containing the tower's massive generator seeing two handprints burned into it and the wires coming off of it burned.  
“Wow, cys gonna be so mad.”  
“Livid.” she deadpans eyes resting on a sword, her senses screaming to avoid it.  
“Wow that's scary looking.”  
“I think that's what's causing the sphere around the tower.”  
“Ghost sword, you think it was a normal sword that died?”   
She groans resting a palm over her face.  
“And how exactly would a sword die?”  
“Don't know, but let's get rid of this thing.”  
“No!” she yells lunging to stop him as he grabs the sword and pulls it from its resting place the tower shaking and all three danny's grinning as the tower is ripped from one world and into another dimension, raven screaming out and collapsing as the ghost zone attacks the demonspawn as an invader. The titans stair out the towers' many windows as the dome starts to flake, falling to the ground like glass revealing the green sky above them filled with floating doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Dani groans.   
“He stole the tower, i didn't even know we could do that”  
“Do you have all of the same powers  
“We should, but dannys never been predictable.”  
“Do you have any idea how to get the tower back to earth?”  
“I can get us back to earth if I find the far frozen or if vlads portal happens to be open, but I have no idea about the tower.”  
“Fine, let's find the titans and beat it out of phantom.”  
“We need to get the key to this damn belt first.”  
“First we need to regroup.” he pulls out his communicator trying to contact anyone . Dani reached into her pocket pulling out her cellphone finding it crushed.  
“Great, here nightwing theirs tech in here to make calls from the zone. Just don't look through my camera. Or my texts.”  
“We need to get to cys room.” they move down the hallway, a plan having come together.  
“I haven't seen danny in years, but it's halloween and he's working with the spirit of halloween, his plans not over.”  
“Not by a long shot dani.” his voice echoes down the hallway. As the ice lanterns start to go out around them. The two move back to back waiting for Phantom, a hand flying up through the floor pulling dani through leaving dick alone. As the last of the lights go out. Danny lets Dani fall onto the couch he had taken from the main room.  
“Welcome to the ghost zone, have you been?”  
“Twice,I prefer travelin on earth. She rolls backwards over the arm of the couch launching it at him, Danny kicking it through the floor.  
“I see a freight knight did her job.”  
“Yea, where's the key Daniel.”  
“I have it on me Danielle”  
“Point. Now hand it over”  
“In time, i don't want you getting out yet.”  
“What the hell are you even doing! You were a hero, you could still be one!”  
He ignores her question not wanting to get into a debate.   
“There are 4 people in the tower not counting me, the only way to free the tower is to beat me. Good luck.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A danny claps his hands sitting on top of the generator looking down at raven and beastboy.  
“That's exactly what i did, pull the sword and trap your friends in another dimension, and now I have no friends left and I'm the villain of this story. And now you're the clewless heroes.”  
He looks at the unconscious raven beast boy stepping in front of her.  
“Don't come any closer!”  
“She should have shut off her senses. Everyone in this place aside from your team is dead, and this place isn't made for outsiders.”  
“This is hell!?”  
“No, it's a little to the left of hell.”  
“What does that even mean!?”  
“This is the ghost zone, my particular breed of specter is formed here.”  
“There's more than one type of ghost?”  
“Yep.” he jumps off the generator walking towards raven.  
“I wouldn't transform here, I don't know how animal instincts would react.”  
“Ill hurl, but i'll stop you while doing it”   
“Sure you will.” he takes another step and beast boy transforms into a trex swinging his tail danny planting his feet and catching it and spinning throwing garfield over the edge of the towers edge beast boy turning into a pterodactyl as danny slams into him his arms wrapping around him smashing him into a floating stone, quickly pulling a door open and throwing him inside slamming it.   
“Will you be my friend?” a voice asks behind him making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
“uhh..Sure?”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny touches back down on the roof finding raven unconscious. He crouches down over her pressing a finger to her forehead marking her to make the ghost zone back to ease up on her senses a little, the zone was not kind to invaders. And a demon definitely qualifies.   
“Freight, go watch the tower keep anyone from interfering.”  
“There's no need to worry. All of your old enemies are on earth wreaking havoc.  
“I thought this place felt empty, well either way go stand guard.”  
“Yes my liege.” she says picking up the sword. Sheathing it slipping through the wall.  
He floats back up to the top of the generator sitting down and phasing his hand inside pulling out a book opening it and starting to read.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Green lantern flies back to the shore, finding Shazam and Cyborg waiting for him.  
“I'm getting some weird signals from the tower, nothing the rings seen before.”  
“No, you wouldn't have.” the 3 spin to see a phantom sitting on the railing above them.  
“Phantom! You did this?” cyborg yells  
“Obviously.” he hears a silent turbine looking up to see the bat coming down to land.  
“Fuck.” he stands up on the bar as he touches down on the sand.  
“Daniel fenton.” batman growls.  
“Jesus you are terrifying.”  
“Bring them back.”  
“Why should i? They pulled the sword out, if they had left the thing alone there would be no issue.”  
“This is like the disappearance of amity in 2011, you were a hero. You fought parademons during darkseid's invasion. It's not too late.”  
“It was too late when I was vivisected, when I was cut open over and over again by a government organization, and then when they were shut down I was shoved into Arkam with the worst of the worst. So I escaped and here we are.” his eyes turn red as he remembers his time with the G.I.W.  
“While I'm here there are 3 more of me in the tower with the titans, the games already started and there's nothing I can do to stop it.”   
“They're in the ghost zone then.” Batman says turning and walking back into the bat leaving the trio with phantom, “nwod mih kconk” danny hears from behind feeling a massive concussive force slam into his back knocking him off his bar.  
Danny spins in the air looking behind him upside down seeing a woman a modified magician outfit and a tophat.   
“Zatanna?” He asks.  
“Hey danny long time no see.” she waves her wand and the sand forms into a hand trying to grab him, Danny blasting it with fire turning it to glass.  
“How's your dad.”  
“Dads gone. He put on fate's helmet.”  
“Dr fate? Old school hero?” he dodges a lightning bolt, the hair on his arms standing up, as he kicks Shazam in the ribs sending him flying his foot aching.  
“Ow. that hurt.” Green chains wrap around him, trapping him and slamming him into the sand. He looks up to see zatanna standing over him.  
“When i heard about amity…”  
“Dont!” he stops her rolling and pulling the green lantern.  
“I don't want to talk about amity.”  
He phases through the chains grabbing them and spinning out of shazams way as the chains disappear a bus falling towards him as a lightning bolt slamms into his back danny losing himself for a moment screaming out as memories of his death flash through his head the entire beach chilling instantly as danny screams his voice echoing inhumanly.  
“Billy, what the hell was that?” Cyborg asks scanning danny.  
“That wasn't me.” he says eyes wide victor keeping his canon on him as zatana approaches him hesitantly reaching out for his shoulder danny grabbing her arm the bones in her wrist creaking as ice starts to spread up it.  
“No electricity.” he warns her.  
“Yea, no electricity.” she agrees staring up into his unfocused eyes. The other 3 moving towards him slowly.  
“Whats happening?”  
Lantern shrugs and they hear a set of thrusters.  
“PHANTOMM!!” He turns in time to see a massive green blast slam into his stomach sending him flying The red huntress’s board disappearing as she lands in the sand, bringing her hands together a massive cannon forming out of her wrists.  
“Val?” Danny's voice echoes from inside of the rubble sounding pained and confused.  
“You remember me? Good, I want you to know who killed you this time.” she yells firing on the rubble   
“I remember who killed me lastime.” he snarks after the blast dies down.  
“Calm down!” Zatana yells at her.  
“What's wrong with you?!” Green lantern asks.  
“He killed one of my best friends and his family. And destroyed my home town. I will not calm down.” she says as she blasts the ruble again.  
“He's down, you're gonna kill him!” cyborg yells.  
“That's the point!” she yells as her blasters shut off.  
“You haven't changed.” his voice echoes from inside of the pile.  
“I didn't know you were still alive.” the pile starts to shift.  
“Mad that you didn't finish the job? After you tore a hole through me and left me in a pool of my own blood.”  
“You what?we thought you were just a new villain.”  
“This monster killed the fenton family, sam Manson, and Tucker foley. And he turned my home to ruble leaving his little ghost followers to take over.”  
“Is that what happened after? I haven't been back but you're wrong, the only fenton i've managed to not kill is danny, actually i have him inside of titans tower.” he lifts the ruble off of himself his form flickering and val narrowing her eyes.  
“You're not the original. He's in the tower isn't he?”  
“Absolutely, why would i risk losing control here?” The bait having been set. and with that he lets go the clone disappearing.  
“I'm going after him, you can follow after me to get the titans but phantoms mine.'' She takes a running leap, her board appearing under her feet, lantern forming a bubble around zatanna and cyborg following after her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Friend Danny, you seem to know the phantom, if I get my communicator will he hurt you?”  
“If you want to risk it, id keep it to a basic status update. Don't give too much away?” he says with a shrug and she pulls her communicator.  
“Titans? Can you hear me?” nothing.  
“Oh no, I broke another one.” star says, dropping it sadly.  
“It might be the zone starfire, it affects tech weird bring it here.” he holds out his hand with whatever movement his shackles allow Star moving to sit against the side of the throne handing it to him. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a partial fenton phone.  
“I was working on this earlier, might help.” he rips a chip out of it popping open the back of the comunicatior going about installing the chip.”  
“You are very smart.” she notes  
“No, my parents were the genius’s. I had this friend named Tucker and he showed me everything I know.”  
“He sounds like friend cyborg.”  
“He would have loved him.” Danny says going back to work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven stirs shooting up , firing a blast at Dany who smacks it away.  
“Welcome back to the land of the dead.”  
“Daniel Fenton. What are you.”  
“I'm a ghost, the heir apparent to the throne of pariah dark. Not nearly as great of a title as the daughter of Trigon.” the world seems to shake at the utterance of the name.  
“Zone does not like him.”  
“Nowhere likes him. He's the embodiment of evil.”  
“I've dealt with people like that before.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“How'd you figure out who I am.”  
“Dani.”  
“Figures. So you know who I am. And now I know how to banish you. We should set some rules of engagement.”  
“Oh, and what do you have in mind, What have you been playing this game to achieve.”  
“Who says I have a goal, freight knight is the spirit of halloween and you're towers a damn eyesore.”  
“Do you even know when you're lying anymore.”  
“It's not a lie if i trick myself into believing it.” he counters  
“Here it is, put me down for the count and the tower snaps back to the mortal coil. So Ms.roth, would you like to take your shot first?”  
“You're trying to make sure people recognize you, why?”  
“It's better if I'm on the radar. If every hero on earth keeps their eyes on me maybe thistle be enough.”  
“Enough for what.”  
“Dont worry about it, i still have time.” he jumps down from the generator throwing a lazy punch towards raven letting her dodge jumping back and throwing a blast of ecto energy against her shield.” jumping into the air and trying to bring his foot down on her head ravens magic catching his leg wrapping around it and slamming him against the floor.   
“You're weaker than the last time we met aren't you.” her shadows wrap him up  
“Fine you got me, I split myself into four to manage this entire thing. I'm about as strong as I was when i was 16.” he bends backwards at the waist, his body moving in a way that would break someone's spine as he plants his hands pulling against the shadows flipping.  
“Thats gross.”  
“Right.” he says as his legs disappear the shadows trying to tighten as he pulls free.  
Dodging ravens next attack and sending and forming a wall between them out of ice a black bird passing through raven appears from within it.  
Moving to the side to dodge Danny's fist the wall exploding as he swings his forearm after her raven catching his arm.  
“Demon strength huh?” he mutters to himself pulling his arm away from his eyes widening as he hears an explosion.  
“someones working against me.” he murmurs his sense of the zone cutting in and out. A chunk of stone covered in black magic slamming into the back of his head knocking him out his body fading out.  
“3 more of him, great.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Observants” phantom growls knowing that they were the only ones willing and capable to interfere with his connection to the zone.  
“Freight!?” he calls out and she materializes from the floor.  
“Yes my liege.”  
“Hunt down the observants, they did...something and I'm not connected like I once was.”  
“At once phantom.” she says her eyes blazing brighter than he had ever seen them  
“I will find them, and cut them down for daring to move against you.”  
“Do it quick. Disrupt whatever they are doing.” she nods and flies through the roof the wall behind danny exploding danny turning to see val fly through the smoke.  
“Red huntress? Shit.” he dodges her blast grabbing the wall and ripping off a panel send throwing it at her a res blur grabbing it, shazam floating in the air.  
“You got here faster than i thought.”  
He catches Valerie's wrists, her fists glowing with green energy.  
“Youll die for what you did to danny!”   
“What I did to danny?” he throws her through the wall into the main room ducking shazams fist.  
“Dannys right here.”


	18. Chapter 18

"You're right, it is a trick." he tells her wanting to spare her the truth for a few moments longer

"You got me grey." phantom mocks.

"Is this all the response i get for stealing Titans tower? two a rank heroes, two b ranks, and a ghost hunter." he asks felling hs

"B rank?" Billy asks.

"No you're the a rank. I can feel the power radiating off of you."

"Who's the other one?"

"Zatana obviously, she can actually hunt ghosts" he ducks a blast from Valerie's cannon, a green fist slamming into his stomach, Danny shapeshifting a hole through his middle letting it pass through him and keeping it from throwing him.

"Lantern!" billy yelps seeing it pass through Danny.

"He's a shape shifter, you missed." she warns lantern and the chain splits to wrap him. Danny phasing through vallerie slamming a green knife into his side, his eyes widening as he spits up green blood.

"Damn vallerie, i guess we're even now." he disappears into a green cloud.

"Thats a fake, where's the real one." black energy wraps around Danny in the throne raven holding appearing in front of him.

"He's watching all of this from a front row seat."

"Danny?"

"What is she talking about friend Danny?" Star-fire asks her palms glowing green, everybody turning on him, ready to attack.

"Spoilsport, this was my favorite body too been pretending to be Fenton for the better part of a decade." His body transforms, shifting from fenton to phantom as he lounges almost lazily in his throne, even wrapped up in ravens energy and surrounded by enemies.

"You know Valerie,I thought we bonded when we rescued our baby from a skulker. That stab was vicious, my side still aches and that wasn't even this body."

She snarls. Lunging at him, Danny kicks her in the stomach sending her flying her back hitting the wall cracking it..

"You two have a kid?" Cyborg yells shocked

"No, me and Danny had to take care of a sack of flour. If that is Danny in there we need to separate them." she says, forcing herself to her feet, her side aching as the suit sparks.

"It's such a nice fit though. You'd almost think it was my own." he jokes

"I'll get you out of their, back to your blue skined true self." his eyes flair red and he stands the throne shattering as he moves, ravens shadows tightening around him.

"That's not my face!"

"Sore point phantom? You even stopped using your other voice,Got bored of playing the hero?"

"I was the hero, the world grew tired of me, and pardon the pun I'm barely a ghost of my former self." he pulls against ravens powers raven planting her feet holding out her hands.

"Stop struggling." raven tells him, tightening the shadows.

"You'd have to kill me." he responds, shattering her magic grabbing Valerie and throwing her at cyborg ducking captain marvel's lightning covered punch and catching his cape putting his back into it and swinging him into star-fire sending both of them through the window.

Bending sideways at a 90 degree angle to dodge a blast from green lantern's power and slamming his foot into his side knowing that the moment they get in sync he'd lose.

"Konk mih nwod!" zatanas voice calls out in unison with ravens and Danny feels like a planet fell on him slamming into the floor and cracking it slamming into the floor below. Rolling to the side to dodge a blast from Valerie and cyborg's arm cannon. Feeling his power start to dim again, Shards of the floor cutting up his side

"Go faster freight" he mutters, forming a blast and sending it like a wave along the floor, using the distraction to slip behind sleeping a palm against cyborgs back freezing his joints letting him fall , immobile. He spins catching Valerie's wrist as she tries to stab him.

"Again?" he asks, applying pressure, catching the knife in one hand and picking her up with the one around her wrists..

"You're trying to kill us?"

"Danny's a fenton he'd understand.'' She spits kicking him in the chest, her board appearing and slamming against his chin knocking him back with strong arms wrapping around him holding him in place.

"He really wouldn't."

"Big fan, love the invisobill comics." Shazam says as Green lantern constructs a bus with his ring shazam throwing him forward ito the path of its decent.

"Yats elbignat!" he hears his brain reversing it.

"Oh shit!" he yells as the bus slams into him at full force.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freight knight slams into the ground in the center of a ritual a green flame burning.

"In the name of king phantom cease!" she commands them drawing their sword

"It's too late, we've bound his powers."

"Impossible, there is nothing that can bind a ghost's powers permanently."

"Not permanently, but long enough for the hunters to kill them. We even managed to block that meddling master of time from interfering."

She swings her sword cutting through the ritual fire throwing it into the face of one of the big eyed bastards.

"You've overstepped, moved against royalty." she says grabbing another one by the throat slamming him into a third.

"It won't happen again."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny shifts inside of the crater left by the bus, his red eyes shining through the green of the bus as he shifts it off of him, narrowing on green lantern.

"Oh shit." Lantern mutters as he launches himself like a missle his legs vanishing as he picks up enough speed to carry lantern through the wall.

"Somethings changed." raven mutters to Zatanna who nods.

"We met before, he used to be such a bright light."

"The woman in red is going to kill him." she says as she jumps out the window after him

"That's the red huntress, they're from the same town. I don't know what happened exactly but i know it was bad."

"We need to keep him from dying." raven says reaching inside of her cloak and pulling out the thermos she had pulled from his jacked while raiding hive,

If i can trap him, we will need to set something up to hold him.

"I know just the thing." She says as Danny throws the red huntress back in, her suit sparking.

"Are you sure that it's him we should be worried about dying?"

Dani rushes into the room out of the hallway her red converse squeaking as she comes to a stop.

"Danny, calm down!" she yells at him

"I am calm." he tells her, his red eyes scanning the room seeing everyone but one.

"Where is marvel." he looks up just in time to hear marvel yell

"SHAZAM!" and see a massive lightning bolt, drawing on the temporarily lawless zone a massive green and blue lightning bolt flying down danny bringing his hands up in an attempt to block it even knowing that it would be futile,

Dani watching him seeing true fear bleed into his now green eyes. everyone looking away from the bright flash. Danny's screams echoing off of the walls as the entirety of the ghost zone shakes the tower and all of the heroes trapped inside suddenly find themselves slammed back into the real world ,all that is left of where Danny was standing is a pair of melted combat boots.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dani stares at the boots, she had just gotten him back and now he might be dead again.

"Billy." she says her voice dangerous. "Did you just kill my brother?

"I..I don't know. My lightning drew power from the dimension we were in. it was stronger than i meant."

"I think he escaped." Raven tells her as zatanna vanishes.

"Thank god, she lets out a breath." she points at captain marvel

"Danny died in a lab experiment, don't electrocute him again." Robin walks over to the boots looking inside, finding a key melted into the rubber.

"I found the key." he calls Dani who groans.

"Of course the idiot kept his key in his boot, can you get it out?" He pulls a birdarang.

"Give me a minute." he grabs the boot, ripping it from the floor leaving behind some of the sole going about cutting the key free.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large black bird flies into a room raven appearing from it walking into an empty building, unlit candles lit spread out throughout a symbol drawn in dust on the floor.

"This should work."

"It's a start, but to hold a ghost of phantoms caliber we'll need more."

"Then let's get to it."


	19. Chapter 19

“Nepo” A voice says and The cap of the thermos pops off and Danny stumbles out of the thermos falling onto the floor, his clothing burnt and his shoes gone, his black hair hangs in front of his eyes as he coughs, spitting up a mouthful of blood onto the floor.  
“Ow.” he groans as he forces himself to sit up seeing raven and zatanna standing on the other side of a pale blue barrier.  
“You stole my thermos?” he asks Raven, wanting to get them talking.  
“When we fought blood, you don't count them do you?”   
“That's irrelevant.” he waves it off.  
“It's much better than the soup thermos he used to use” Zatana Ads  
“Hey, that thing was a work of art, I had no legroom in this one” He rotates his arm, wincing as his burnt skin rips.  
“I should have abandoned the plan once there was more than one magic user.”  
“You're too stubborn for your own good, and now we have you trapped.”   
“Yea, trapped.” he presses a palm against the barrier, his mind flashing back to the G.i.w cells as it burns at his palm.  
“I don't make a good caged rat.” he says, pulling a fist back and punching it the magic rebounding his punch.  
“Calm down phantom, you're going to hurt yourself.”  
“Hurts and old friend raven.” he says trying to transform the pale blue barrier glows green for a second before returning to blue.  
“Oh good, that worked.” he hears from zatanna and he groans.  
“Magic.” he says disdainfully. Pulling his hand back the sin already starting to knit back together.  
“So what's your plan, You have me trapped but what's your next step?”  
“What happened to you Danny, You were so focused on helping people.”  
“I help people, but people never seem to be there for me when I need it. What's the point of being a hero when you know That you'll end up a villain. Why bother helping people and giving them a false sense of trust when I know that it will only make it easier for me to kill them when I go mad?”  
“Why are you so sure you'll go mad? You're a good person Danny.”  
“No, I'm not.” he tells her and Zatanna steps up to the outside of the barrier.  
“What happened in Amity, the giw report says you went crazy and destroyed the town.”  
“My future self showed up and ambushed me, by the time I woke up he murdered my mother, my father, my sister and my friends. I tore my way through the town and when I woke up we fought and I destroyed the city killing my future self. The giw picked me up in a pool of my own blood and used me for their experiments for a few years until they were forced to shut down and I ended up in gotham. You know the rest.``  
“We do.” Raven says the pieces finally falling into place for her, why she sees herself in his eyes. His situation is so much like hers. Thinking he knows what awaits him no matter what he does. Danny rears back punching the wall again and again and again, his knuckles burning down to bone and blood running down the walls as.  
“Stop!” raven yells her black energy wrapping around his arm pulling it down And Zatana raises her glowing hands.  
“Niartser!” Danny finds himself immobile.  
“I wonder if you have the stomach to keep someone like me in a cage” Danny tells them, his eye glowing red, even in his human form.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Danny finds a fast food bag appearing in his cage and he looks around finding no one in the building he grabs it digging inside to find a Big belly burger. He crumples the bag and throws it against his cell watching as it passes through.   
“Interesting.”  
“ he mutters pushing his cot with his feet watching him pass through pulling it back to him. He opens the burger pulling out a pickle and takes a bite of the burger finishing it quickly and throwing the wrapper through the barrier.  
“So ectoplasm? Or is it organic matter?” he Throws the pickle watching it fly Through the Barrier.  
“Ectoplasm then, Which would be good if i wasn't made of the stuff.” he sits down on the cot hearing it creek. A shopping bag appears in the center of the cage and he stands walking over to it finding a pair of back jeans and a raven shirt.  
“Sense of humor huh?.” he changes out of his burnt clothes in the middle of the abandoned warehouse pulling on the jeans and the dark blue shirt with a black bird resting in the center.   
“Decent merch, wonder if she gets royalties.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven sits in a chair in An apartment building outfitted to work as a temporary titans tower.  
“We haven't seen any signs of phantom since Shazams lightning bolt hit him.”  
“I for one would really like to know what happened.” Dani says pressing her palms into the table, and Raven stays quiet.  
“Raven, do you have a way of tracking him?” Nightwing asks.  
“No.” she answers, simply wanting to leave.  
“Do you know anyone who can?”  
“No.” she answers truthfully. And dick sighs.  
“I guess that's it then, meeting adjourned just keep your eyes and ears open. If phantom can steal our tower there's no telling what else he can do.”  
“His powers have grown since the last time i saw him.”  
“He's The king of the ghost zone, There is no telling what he is capable of.” Raven tells them. Standing up and phasing through the floor.  
“Raven, I'm worried about phantom. Our blood is almost the same. Could you use me to track him down?” she asks, floating upside down infront of her.  
“I'm sure your cousin's fine, he's.. sturdy.” she says and Dani stairs at her for a moment.  
“You're right about that.” she says flying away leaving raven to continue out of the building.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny paces around his cage dragging his palm against the barrier testing if any part felt weaker than the rest he hadn't found any part yet.  
“You're not going to find any weak points, we worked hard.”  
“Magic was never my favorite thing.” Danny says, pulling his hand away from the barrier to grin at raven.  
“At Least the jailer is cute.”  
“Nice shirt.” she replies and he grins.  
“It is, isn't it? You have good taste.”  
“Zatana picked up the clothes.”   
“Nice of her, I'll have to thank her once I get out of this...warehouse? By the docks since I can taste salt in the air. I wonder how much this cage can handle?”  
‘It can handle enough to prevent you from transforming, isn't it?” she shoots back and he chuckles.  
“For now.” he watches as she lands on the other side of the barrier.  
“You should know that Dani was asking about you.”  
“She cares, even when she shouldn't. It'd be easier if she didn't. Did beastboy manage to escape klemper.”  
“He was pulled out when the rest of us were.”  
“Cool, wasn't sure if that was going to work right with those damned observants meddling.”  
“And who are the observants?”  
“They were the guardians of the time stream, keeping it the way they wanted it. But freight should have dealt with them by now.” she hmms having read stories of the freight knights exploits.  
“I'm sure she did.”  
“When she finds a way back to this zone she’ll stop at nothing to find me, she is loyal to whoever wears the crown.”  
“But she won't find you, the barrier prevents you from giving off any traceable power.”  
“How long can you keep this going, I already have a way out of this but I must admit I am curious of what your plans are for me?” And she grins at him, and it might be the most terrifying thing he's seen as she reaches into her cloak.  
“I made you something, might help you put things into perspective.” and she pulls something out, throwing it to him and he catches it by reflex, finding himself looking into his reflection on a Dark grey metal hand mirror.  
“Shit.” he says before he's sucked inside.


End file.
